Ataash Varin Kata
by Eveamlizya
Summary: Isabela has lost the relic again and the Arishok must find her and the relic to return home.  Sicilia  OC  is determined to help him whether he likes it or not; her reasons are her own, but will he let her into his world or will she die trying?
1. Description

_**Description**__**: **_After leaving obtaining Isabela and the tome, the Arishok and his army left Kirkwall and sailed North to Par Vollen, but somewhere along the way she escaped again with the relic. Taking place in Rivain, Isabela searches for the relic that she lost again while the Arishok hunts her down. If that's not enough, the Tevinter Imperium receives word of the lost relic and seeks it as well. Sicilia, a rogue from Ayesleigh, attempts to help the Arishok obtain his lost treasure, but will the Arishok let her into his world or will she die attempting to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Characters<strong>__**: **_*= Characters owned by Bioware, creators of Dragon Age 2.

**Arishok*** - Race: Qunari

After being stuck in Kirkwall for years, he finally was hopeful that he would see Par Vollen soon. Hawke, a human female apostate, who had gained the title of Basalit-an, had handed over her companion, Isabela, and the relic that he'd spent years searching for. Without this relic, he cannot return home.

**Sicilia **(OC) - Race: Human

Born in Ayesleigh, she is the daughter of a renowned seer. She a master of potions and poisons, but is stealthy and wields two daggers. She had a brother, Xander, who converted to the Qun and is now Ashaad. Sicilia knows a lot about the Qun from her brother and accepts their ways, but has not converted.

**Gwen **(OC) - Race: Human

After her mother died, she and her father moved from Antiva to Ayesleigh. She's Sicilia's best friend, but her only skill is men.

**Isabela*** - Race: Human

She was sent to steal the relic from Orlais, which in turn set the Qunari after her. Both of their ships went down in a storm outside of Kirkwall and they were stuck there for years until Isabela found the relic again. However, Hawke turned her and the relic over to the Arishok to prevent war. Isabela escaped a second time with the relic during the sail to Par Vollen, where she would await punishment. Now she's lost it again in Rivain.

**Archon Nomaran*** - Race: Human (mage)

He is the political power in Tevinter and a powerful mage. Bent on winning the war against the Qunari, he seeks the relic to gain the upper hand.

**Nickolai **(OC) - Race: Human (mage)

A powerful magister sent by Archon Nomaran to obtain the relic in order to win the war with the Qunari.

**Haiden **(OC) - Race: Human/Elf

A mage/warrior who becomes Sicilia's companion in order to stop the relic from falling into Tevinter hands.

**Markl **(OC) - Race: Human/Qunari (atypical)

He was born to a Tal'vashoth and a human. He is never able to convert because he was born Tal'vashoth and has been shunned by all Qunari, even hunted. Seeking to prove himself worthy of the Qun, he also helps Sicilia to rescue the relic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helpful links<strong>__**: **_

Google "Qunari Language" and choose the Dragon Age Wiki link. If you are not familiar with their language, this will be helpful. The Arishok sometimes says certain words that you may not understand the meaning of. Consider this your own Qunari translator.

_**A/N**__**:**_

I wanted to write this because I felt that DA2 needed a continuation for the Arishok, because I love him, and because I feel that the third won't touch on it (all hints lead to the Imperium). I also wanted this to be as close to something that would be in one of the games as possible. I didn't want to mess with any of the storyline already created by DA2 so this is what I came up with. My pickiness has kept me from really getting into other fanfics for DA because for some reason people portray the Arishok's personality wrong.

There won't be any smut for some time because that is just the way it should be. I, for one, enjoy early smut, but the Arishok is quite the stubborn character and refuses my main female character because she is human. However, I plan to get her to change his mind soon enough. I hope you'll enjoy it!

_**Musical Inspiration**__**:**_

Tons of Two Steps From Hell (particularly: "False King" and "Black Blade") and E.S. Posthumus ("Nolitus" specifically)!

_**Art Inspiration**__**:**_

Lots of artwork by *heise (deviantart): zhanshi (this is my Haiden), zi (as Markl).


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**: **__The beginning of this is actually the only time I want to focus on Isabela. I'm not a fan of her so I'm still not sure what will happen to her through this story, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Also, I will try not to write too much fluff; I, personally, like to get to the good bits quickly. There should be some plot happening around chapter four or so. Sorry, still no smut for a while. Please be patient!_

* * *

><p><em>How could I have done it again? <em>Isabela argued with herself once more. _That ass-hole. To think he handed me over to the Arishok! Hawke, if I never see you again, it will be too soon. _

Once she arrived on land after a month at sea, she had lost the damned relic again. The Qunari had imprisoned her on their ship headed to Par Vollen. After managing to steal it away and escape, Isabela had been rescued by a trader's ship and taken inland. She managed to keep the tome in her sights for a day, maybe two, and then it was gone. Now the promiscuous pirate was frantic, searching the town high and low for the artifact she'd risked her life for so many times.

Pouting, Isabela sat on the dingy, unmade bed retracing her steps in her mind. She brought one leg up over the other and crossed her arms under her jutting breasts making her cleavage more notable. _Where could that old thing have wondered off to? _

* * *

><p>"Vashedan!" The Arishok's yells had become a low roar within the ship. <em>Another ship searched and nothing yet found. Katara, Basra! <em>

His rage had never seemed so ferocious as it had the moment he found that she had escaped with their relic once more. To say he resembled an atashi would've been an understatement at best. In his anger, he hadn't managed to control punching a hole through the wall of his cabin. The Qunari on board had been ordered to stop and search any ship seen. Three had been searched and still there was no sign of her.

Glancing at the patch job the Gena had done, the Arishok blinked in shame. He had lost control. All the pent up anger would be unleashed on this female once he found her. He stood, the low ceilings barely accommodating. The Arishok had been forced to sail in this "tiny" ship and it itched at his nerves. He had managed to escape Kirkwall and was hopeful to return home, but the presence of humans seemed to be like an unrelenting disease.

Docking in Rivain seemed to be the only option. At least their kind were accepted there. It would be far more bearable than Kirkwall ever was. He would send out Beresaad to search for her in Dairsmuid. Once he found the relic and killed the woman who caused all this, he would take his army and travel North to Kont-aar and request a ship to Par Vollen.

The Arishok made his way to the deck. "We dock at Dairsmuid!"

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's hot this season," said a raven-haired girl as she watched the dust cloud with her ever step. She deliberately made heavy steps as entertainment.<p>

"Yeah, but I think it'll rain soon. Hopefully it will cool down. Look, Gwen! Dairmuid probably isn't much farther!" Another girl with lengthy chocolate hair tried to cheer her companion up. The two had been traveling for a week and their destination was finally in sight.

"You're still sure your mother didn't give any hint as to why we're here? I mean, how are we supposed to do whatever it is if we don't know what to look for?" She stopped to shake a pebble from her sandal.

"Quite. She only told me that I needed to go to Dairsmuid. I haven't even had any dreams lately that would give any clue. It's strange. I'm glad you decided to come with me, though," she stopped to bounce her pack back into a comfortable position.

"Well, it's not like I could just let my best friend travel on her own. Besides, do you know how many handsome men there are in Dairsmuid? With all the ships that come through, there's plenty of foreign men."

"I thought you had a thing for elves?"

"Oh, Sis, I'm over that. Good muscular men are the way to go!"

"Just let me know when you decide to go to Kont-aar because it's changed to Qunari," she joked.

"Nah, the horns are a bit much for me. Although, atypical Qunari are quite cute."

Laughing, she stopped, straightened her back, and took a deep breath. "The air sure is different here. Maybe we should stop for a while and eat something before we go the rest of the way."

"Sounds good to me."

They had managed to catch two caravans on their journey from Ayesleigh, but had been walking for two days straight. Sicilia was the daughter of a seer. Her mother had told her to go to Dairsmuid. Knowing her mother's prophecies to be no joke, she quickly packed and headed out with her best friend, Gwen. Gwen's father was from Antiva, but had moved to Rivain after Gwen's mother died twelve years ago.

Sicilia had dreams; apparently, some of her mother's abilities had been passed on to her. Their life had been fairly well-off. Her mother made good coin as a seer while Sicilia, Sis for short, made her living selling her hand-made potions and doing petty side jobs for local mercenaries. She had a knack for stealth and she knew how to wield a couple of daggers as well as she could make a simple poison. Many people had been sorry to see her go.

The two girl's sat by a tree near the road while they ate the rest of the bread Sicilia's mother had packed for them the morning they left. Gwen's father had made sure that they had enough money for their first week's stay at whatever inn they decided. Sicilia brought along plenty to buy food for their first few days, but they would soon have to find jobs to keep them going. Sis tended to do fairly well selling her potions, but Gwen was another story. It was hard to find a job for someone whose only good trait was looking as men's backsides.

"Any word about your brother lately? I never asked before we left how he was doing," Gwen asked laying her head against a tree root.

"He's not my brother anymore, Gwen, but he's fine I'm sure. We knew when he decided to convert that it would be like this. It was his decision and I'm glad he found something that means so much to him."

"Yeah, but I know you miss him. Xander and you were always pretty close."

"I told you he's not Xander anymore. He's Ashaad."

"That's his rank not his name."

"He doesn't need a name now; Ashaad is his rank and it's-"

"Who he is, I know," Gwen finished. They'd had this conversation twice before and it always ended the same. She just never understood how Sis could just let her brother go like that. She was sure she missed him. "Does he never write?"

"He's written once to tell us his role and to ask a question, how we were doing. At the time, it was really hard for me, but I guess he knew the question I wanted to ask because he also wrote this: Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun. It means, 'Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun.'"

Gwen hesitated, "I don't get it."

"For me, it means that things are the way they are supposed to be. There's nothing to worry about or question. Asit tel-eb. It is to be," she leaned back against the tree and stared at Rialto Bay. A ship could be seen coming into port.

"If you understand all those riddles, why didn't you convert?"

"I think if it's my place, I'll end up there when the time is right."

"I swear, your family and all this humbo-jumbo go hand-in-hand. Oh, you mentioned you wanted to scout the area before we get into town for stuff to make your potions, right?"

"Yeah, you want to stay here while I go look around?" she asked as she pulled a small leather roll from her pack. This held all her tools, including ones she had to use to collect more lethal herbs. She grabbed her daggers just in case.

"Sure."

"Just don't fall asleep and let our packs get stolen, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN**:**_**

_Vashedan - "Shit or trash."_

_Katara - "(You) Die."_

_Bas/Basra - "Thing." Used to refer to a non-Qunari._

_Atashi - "Dragon."_

_Gena - a Qunari craftsman._

_Kont-aar - the Qunari settlement in Northern Rivain._

_Atypical Qunari - a Qunari born without horns. Sten, from Dragon Age: Origins, was an atypical Qunari; they have the face of a human._

Thanks to my Beta!


	3. Chapter 2

After packing up the herbs she had gathered, the two headed towards town hoping to be there by nightfall. A salty breeze blew in from the West. Sicilia gazed at the setting sun as it cast a pink and tangerine color across the sky. Her feet, though she wore her most comfortable boots, ached to stop. Her gut told her that something was coming. Though her mother hadn't mentioned anything, she knew the look on her mother's face. It was solemn. Whether this meant good or bad things, she didn't know. Her mother's face had also been this way when Xander left for Kont-aar.

Sis hoped that tonight would bring dreams of what was to come. Maybe then she would have some idea as to where to turn next. To wander without purpose wasn't something she enjoyed. Right now, her purpose was to get into Dairsmuid and find a place to stay. Tomorrow she would try to spread word about her potions to make coin. Maybe she could also find additional work.

The herbs she had gathered would be sufficient for basic potions and poisons until she had the opportunity to venture into the mountains. Maybe there were some caves near the coast where she could obtain giant spider venom, but that would take her and at least one companion that knew how to fight. Gwen certainly didn't fit into that category.

Just past the last hill, the gates came into sight. The stone walls extended slightly onto the coast. Fine crafted metal adorned the wooden gate. It was open, allowing caravans and travelers to pass freely. Four soldiers were stationed outside the doors and, though they couldn't be seen, archers were set up at the top of the wall.

Sicilia and Gwen moved to one side as a caravan passed through the gate. Even though it was almost nightfall, the streets were still bustling with people shopping, trading, and conversing. Stopping at a nearby bread stall, Gwen asked about inns and other places to stay. A tall, shirtless man, showing off a large chest tattoo, had told them about a roomy inn near the center of the town that had decent prices. Gwen had sweet talked the guy well enough that he told her to mention his name to the owner and she would get a discount. That was one of the reasons Sis kept her around.

The inn wasn't too grand, but considering the discount, it was the best they would get. At least there were beds and not cots or just a floor. They had paid for a two-bed room for a week, enough time to get more coin or find somewhere else.

"Well, this is…cozy," Gwen snickered. "It's better than nothing, I guess, and there's fresh water brought in every day so I'm not complaining. I'm going to wash up first, ok?"

"Alright, I'm just going to unpack." Sicilia swung her pack onto the mattress nearest to the window. Their room faced the docks, which was nice. A bit of dust hung in the air making the room seem stuffy, so she opened to window to allow some fresh air to pass through.

One corner was dedicated to a small tub and a small cracked mirror. Gwen sighed at she scrubbed the dirt from her legs. Sis sat down on the bed and unlaced her boots, hissing as she found a blister on each heel. She pulled out some Elfroot and made a quick paste to apply to her feet. Almost immediately, the cooling effect kicked in. She smiled to herself, pleased with the results.

An hour went by until both girls had washed up and unpacked their things. They decided to get some food at a tavern around the corner. The streets had nearly emptied and stalls had shut down for the night. Sicilia made a mental note to be careful returning to the inn later.

The food hadn't been bad. A few guys from a nearby table had been helpful, giving Sis the names of a couple of people looking for someone to help with some "side jobs." One had also been interested in some poisons and said that he would stop by the inn when he decided to buy. All in all, the night went fairly well except for the fact that Gwen was drunk and Sis was forced to carry her back to their room.

* * *

><p>The day had been long and arduous. As the Arishok suspected, speaking to those in charge was particularly distasteful, but he had to in order to request a place for his men to rest. Now that things had settled down, he needed to speak to an Ashaad and make plans to send out a Beresaad.<p>

"Ashaad," he called out to the nearest Qunari. His voice was low, but commanding, "gather your best men. I need this done quickly. It would be best to find the ship that carried her; there is no way she could have swam this far. Be inconspicuous, though, I do not want her running. Find out where she went after she arrived here, if she did."

"Meravas, Arishok," he said with a slight bow and turned to leave.

The Arishok let out a deep sigh, exhausted from the days work. Using his thumb and middle finger, he pressed the temples at either side of his head to ease his mind. Their new camp had been set up near the coast. The sun had set a few hours before and the moon was casting it's light onto the water. The scene was almost soothing his frustration.

Standing from his backless chair, he walked to his tent where, cautiously, he let his armor fall. The bed that lay before him barely supported his weight. He made a mental note to take a good long rest in his own bed once he was home. These past years would be the death of him. They had certainly taken a toll on his mind. Though he never let his men see his weakness, he had become homesick.

Admitting this to himself, he sat on the bed carefully and laid back, his head barely on the bed; the length of his horns almost extended to the ground. His muscles relaxed with each breath as he closed his eyes and envisioned the coast of Par Vollen.

* * *

><p>Leaving the window open for the night could've been the best idea Gwen ever had. The breeze from Rialto Bay left the room fairly comfortable. Although her bed wasn't near as soft as her own at home, she slept well. Her body seemed to have completely recovered from her weeklong trip.<p>

Gwen was still sleeping soundly when Sicilia decided to get up. She leaned out the window and looked at the streets below. The stalls had already opened and the townsfolk had begun their day's work. _Maybe it's time for me to get to work, too._

She put on a white tunic and her usual worn leather pants. Buckling her weapons to her back, she wondered if they would be needed this early in the day in a town like this. _Better safe than sorry._ As an extra measure, she stuck a small knife into her right boot. She argued with her hair for a minute or two, deciding to leave it down or pull it up. Her hands dropped in defeat and she allow her hair to fall into it's usual place. The chocolate colored strands framed her face, but fell in a soft wave across her shoulders. It wasn't long, but it could still get in her way if she didn't put it up.

Sis let her friend sleep off her hangover and descended the stairs of the inn. The sun beamed down making her smile at its warmth. Her plan was to visit a few weapon stalls and simply ask casually about random jobs. She remembered the names the guys gave her last night; she planned to find them also. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Luckily, the names she was given, helped Sis find a couple jobs. <em>Hopefully Gwen found a job, too. <em>Wanting some alone time, Sicilia headed down to the coast. Her hope was to walk the beach as she loved to do back home. Maybe she could find some time to practice on her fighting, before getting those jobs done.

"A jealous husband and a man too greedy for his own good," she said laughing to herself. Honestly, the drama was the best part about being a mercenary. It was good pay, too. The two men had been weary of her at first; not many mercenaries were female and even fewer were so young. She was only twenty-two. After discussing her previous jobs, however, they recognized a few names and decided to give her a shot.

There wasn't a job she never finished; well, except for that once. The man who hired her told her about the man his wife was having an affair with. The man had seemed sincere and caring about his wife, but when she found the man whom she was to kill, another story all together unfolded. Apparently the wife had been forced to marry and had fallen in love with another man. This man had abandoned everything to be with her and they had planned to run away that night. Being a woman, Sicilia had to admit that she had a soft spot for them and let them run away together.

Collapsing into the sand, she tore off her boots and set her weapons aside. The sound of waves crashing in was her favorite sound in the world. Her favorite feeling was sand between her toes, which she thoroughly enjoyed as she wiggled them further into the sand. The sun had reached the point in the sky where it had begun to descend faster, leaving the sky a light orange in the West and a deep blue in the East.

She settled into a stance and threw a few warm up punches. Shaking her hands, she tried to loosen her wrists. Kicking up her right foot, she watched the sand fly as she balanced for a moment. Feeling comfortable with her balance, she continued throwing punches and combining kicks. A metaphorical pressure was on the back of her neck; it was a sign that she was not alone. Sending a spinning kick behind her, someone caught her ankle.

A moment of silence passed as she held her balance while this unknown man held her ankle just inches from the side of his face. He was pale and thinly framed. His angular face made her think , at first, that he was an elf, but a glance at his ears told her otherwise. He was just a couple inches taller than she. His black hair fell to mid-back; the top third of it was pulled up. Blue eyes stared back at her and a half-crooked smirk was planted on his face.

"Nice move."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**:**_

_Beresaad - a group sent out to answer questions for the Arishok._

_Merevas - "So shall it be."_

I know there isn't much dialogue, but I wanted to go through the day without taking up three chapters of slow moving tasks. I did try to touch on everything I felt was relevant for you to see the character's personality.

Thanks for reading! And thanks to my Beta, Kira Tamarion!


	4. Chapter 3

His voice was deeper than she imagined. He wore mostly Dalish armor, but she could tell that his boots, pants, and staff weren't. The gauntlets were a charcoal grey decorated with metal filigree which matched his chest plate and spaulders. Though he didn't wear much armor, she could tell it was well made. He lowered his hand as she did her leg.

"Sorry to startle you. I was just watching," he said causing her to relax.

She hadn't even heard him approach. _And I call myself stealthy. _"It's ok. I just didn't hear you come up that's all."

"I always come down here to practice myself. You must have just come into town."

"Yeah, just yesterday. I'm Sicilia, by the way," she held out her hand.

"Haiden," he said taking her hand for a gentle shake. "Where are you from?"

"Ayesleigh." She glimpsed at his staff. _Is he a mage?_ It was made from a dark wood and carved with symbols she didn't recognize. The top part had a blade embedded on either side extending up to a spear-like head. At the base of the head, there was a large sapphire surrounded by more metal filigree.

"Never been there. I'm originally from Llomerryn, but I came here a few years ago." He saw her staring at his staff and, laughing, said, "Yes, I'm a mage, but I don't just rely on magic in fights."

"Oh, sorry, I've just never seen a staff like that before," she blushed.

"It's fine. I had it specially made before I left Llomerryn," he stated. "I would ask to spar, but our techniques are so different I don't know if it would be good practice."

"Then it should be great practice. How am I supposed to fight well unless I know how to defend myself against every technique?"

"Good point. Alright then," he removed his staff and set it next to her daggers. "Allow me to warm up first?"

"Go ahead." She watched as he removed the tie from his hair and pulled it all back into a low pony tail. His first kick was a bit unsteady, but as he picked up pace, they became well aimed. Unexpectedly, he did a spinning kick, then, while still spinning, come down and did a back flip, kicking up each leg. _Impressive_. _Now that would probably hurt…_

He laughed at her wide-eyed expression. "Ready?" He took a stance as she did. Sis made the first move, but also took the first hit. Haiden made the hit light so she wouldn't get hurt. Their sparring continued. Haiden had been winning at first, his flexibility and quickness amazed her. After becoming accustomed to his technique, she knew just when to hit to throw off his balance off and she quickly knocked him to the ground.

Sicilia stood next to him as he tried to catch his breath. With a grin on her face she said, "I win." Grabbing one ankle, he pulled it up causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back. "Auff!"

"How 'bout a draw?" he asked catching his breath. "I must say, I'm impressed. You caught on quicker than I'd thought."

Once she caught _her _breath, Sicilia started to laugh. "You're impressed? I've never seen a technique like that before nor someone so flexible. Where did you learn that?"

"It's bits of styles I've picked up from different places, but mostly just stuff I came up with to be able to fight with my staff. Where did you learn to fight?"

"My brother. He learned it from our father. I was too young to learn before he passed so my brother taught me years later."

"You must be pretty close."

"Not anymore. He converted to the Qun and is now an Ashaad."

"What about your mother?"

"She's still in Ayesleigh. She's a seer."

"Really? How'd you end up here?"

"She told me to come here. She didn't say why, though, and I didn't ask."

"Hmm. She must be pretty good for you to not even question it."

"Yeah, I don't remember her ever being wrong. What about you? How'd you end up here?"

"I needed a change. My father is Dalish, but my mother was human. They weren't married and never planned to. Once she realized I was a mage, she abandoned me at the Dalish camp my father lives in." He sat up and looked at the sun, which was just peeking above the horizon. "I love the Dalish, but some of them didn't accept me because I don't even look Elven."

"I think you do. When I first saw you, I thought you were, but your ears aren't pointed so I wasn't sure." Sicilia sat up and pulled her feet in to massage her arches. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I should get going. My friend is probably waiting on me for dinner; she'll be pissed off if I don't show." Getting to her feet, she brushed some sand off her and walked to where she left her boots.

"You should come back tomorrow and spar with me again. I'm sure next time we'll both be more prepared; it'll be fun," he commented standing and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm sure it will, but I can't tomorrow. I have a job that I need to do. I'll definitely be back the next day, though." She gathered her weapons and strapped them on.

"Sounds good." Haiden picked up his staff and, once in his stance, began practicing again.

Sicilia stopped halfway up the coast to glance back as he did another back flip. His style of fighting was more like a dance, but she was sure it was as deadly as any other style. It was dark by the time she got to the inn; Gwen was waiting downstairs. She was propped up on her elbows at a table talking to a guy who had an ear full of piercings and a tattoo down one arm. While Gwen didn't have many piercings, she liked guys who did and it wasn't just for their evident status either. Sicilia also had pierced ears, in four places, but for her, it was only for appearances; it wasn't because she had a _thing_ for them.

"Ah, Sis, there you are. I've been waiting for an hour! Where were you?" she quickly left the table leaving the guy a little saddened.

"I was at the beach. You ready to go eat?"

"Yeah," she said taking the girl's arm and racing out the door.

The tavern wasn't as full as the previous night, which was good because it wasn't nearly as noisy. The two girls ordered the same food as they had the night before and Gwen ordered yet another jug of ale.

"So, I met this guy at the beach," Sicilia said nonchalantly.

"What? Was he cute?" Gwen's face light up with excitement.

"He was. We sparred."

Gwen's eyes went wide. "You what? Did he pin you to the ground? Tell me what happened!"

"No, actually, it was a draw, but he seemed like a nice person," she said taking another drink of water.

"Sparring sure seems like the way to go with someone like you. It's as physical as you can get without having sex," she giggled at the thought.

"I'm not interested in that at all. Maybe we can become friends, but you know I'm not into all that courtship stuff."

"Oh, Sis, you're never going to find a husband thinking like that and who's to say you can't just have a little fun without the attachment?"

"I don't want a husband or a bed partner, Gwen," she laughed. "I got a couple jobs lined up today," she mentioned remembering the contacts she was given. "Did you find anything today?"

"I mentioned to the inn's owner about needing a job and he said that he had been looking to hire a couple new people, but he said he'd need time to think about it."

The two girls finished their meal and Sicilia once again had to carry a drunken Gwen back to their room. _Why can't she just stop after two ales? This really pisses me off when she just leaves it to me to make sure she gets back home. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**:**_ So what do you think of Haiden? I have a bit of a thing planned for him, but I won't tell you what. ^_^ HAHA!


	5. Chapter 4

_Well that wasn't that hard. _She contemplated wiping the blood from her dagger against the man's stained tunic. _She could've at least had an affair with a guy that actually cared a little for her. _Granted, he was handsome, but considering she had to chase off a prostitute just so she could finish the job, she had no problem slitting his throat. All she had to do was drop a couple silvers into the half-dressed woman's hand to keep her quiet.

After meeting with her "client" and receiving her payment, Sicilia walked through the streets to clear her head. Upon night fall, the streets were left abandoned. The air cooled and a breeze began to pick up. A few strands of her hair fell loose from the tie that bound them into a tight pony tail.

She laughed to herself as a group of kids gathered in an alleyway. Nightfall was when the dirty work took place, but it was also the time when the best coin would be made. It was difficult to find honest work that paid well unless you were already well off with a good name or title. One alleyway in her peripheral caught her attention.

A woman not too much older than Sicilia stood at the corner. She wore a short white tunic with no leggings and boots that came up to her thighs. Her piercings led Sis to believe that she had some sort of high status, but her clothing suggested otherwise. _Probably a pirate. _The woman stood glancing around as if waiting for someone. A man walked out of a warehouse just around the corner of the alley and whistled. The pirate promptly followed him inside.

Sicilia knew when something wasn't right. That warehouse was one she had heard of from a talk with a blacksmith the day before. He had told her that if she wanted good and fast work to go there, but her instinct told her to stay away.

She heard a shuffle behind her. She turned to see a red painted chest. Slowly, she raised her head upwards to find a Qunari staring at her. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest.

"Why are you here, Basra?" His voice was quiet and deep with a gravely vibrato. The Qunari held his chin parallel to the ground, his gaze over her head.

"It's a public street, Ashaad." She knew from years of studying with her brother how to distinguish between the Qunari ranks. His armor and weapon told her he shared the same rank as her brother. "I can walk down a street, can't I?"

"If you have no business here, then leave," he said matter-of-factly. A group of four men stood behind him. His countenance told her that they must be searching for something. Though Qunari don't show emotion near as easily as other races, Sicilia could see his darkened eyes scanning the area.

"Sure, but can you answer a question for me?" His silence told her that she was free to continue. "By chance, are you looking for a severely underdressed woman?" He glanced down.

"Have you seen where this woman went?"

"Yes. She went into that warehouse down that alleyway," she pointed in the direction. "I wouldn't go in there, though. It's pretty large and I'm betting there are more guys in there. Unless you brought more than just a Beresaad of five men, I'd wait until she came out on her own." The Qunari had a questioning expression. "I have a keen eye and I'm not ignorant. I knew you weren't just another Qunari when you asked me to leave. Panahedan."

Sicilia hoped she didn't sound too disrespectful. She had a tendency to sound that way. Rounding the corner, she saw the inn and decided that it was time for sleep. It wasn't late, but she had grown tired from work.

* * *

><p>"What have you found?" he asked. The Arishok sat hunched over in his backless chair, his elbows propping up his upper body. It was near midnight; the Beresaad had been out since nightfall. After coming back empty handed for the second night, he needed some reassurance.<p>

"We had followed her to an old warehouse, but she never came out. Currently, I have a Sten keeping watch there and a Karasten outside the inn where she's been staying. There is still no sign of the relic."

His jaw clenched. The Arishok was growing more frustrated every hour and waiting was not his strong suit. "Were you seen? Was she somehow alerted to your presence?"

"There was one human. A female. I do not believe her to be related."

"Find her and bring her to me. The last thing we need is someone sending information to that dathrasi." If the Ashaad did not believe this female to be related, she probably wasn't, but the Arishok was not going to take any chances.

"Meravas, Arishok."

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed Qunari warriors around?" she asked the half-elf next to her. They sat in the sand stretching. Haiden seemed focused on the setting sun in front of them.<p>

"Yeah, they came to port a couple days ago, why?"

"I had an interesting encounter with a Beresaad last night. They were searching for someone, a woman. I think she's a pirate." Sis stood and twisted left to right to loosen her sides.

"That's odd. I know that the Arishok and his army are camped out near the docks. No one really knows why they're here, but I heard that they have been in the Free Marches for the past few years." Haiden rose and tapped his foot against the back of Sicilia's leg. Snapping out of a trance, she took her stance and their sparring began.

"We should split up and search for the female from last night. We will meet up here when the sun sets. Sten, you should take the-" the Ashaad's orders were interrupted by the Karashok to his left.

"Is that her?" he pointed to the coast. A pair seemed to be in mid-battle. The taller of the two seemed to be getting in a few hits, but the female was quick to counter.

"That could not have been easier," he said recognizing the woman. He set off towards the coast, his men following closely behind him.

Their spar continued. Sicilia managed to knock Haiden to the ground, but his quickness allowed him to regain stance faster than she could land another hit. He noticed a group of Qunari making their way down the coast. Catching him off guard, Sis hooked her foot behind his and pushed his chest.

"So, are you going to pull me down and call it a draw this time?" she asked half grinning.

"Actually, no. I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or not, but I think that Beresaad is coming up behind you." Her grin disappeared. Haiden rubbed his chest and stood. Sicilia turned around to see the same Qunari from the previous night heading straight for her.

"Shanedan," she said catching her breath.

"You will come with us, Basra," he said stopping. He did not have his arms crossed this time, allowing her to see the full detail of his painted chest.

"Can I ask why?" She was dumbfounded. _What do they want from me?_

"The Arishok wishes to speak with you."

"Umm…ok. Just let me get my things." Honestly, she was worried. _Hopefully they don't think that I know who they're looking for. Granted, I did "somehow know" that they were looking for that woman, but I didn't know why._ After gathering her weapons, she turned to Haiden. "Sorry to cut things so short. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." His thin mouth curved into a sweet smile. Sicilia seemed to realize, for the first time, just how handsome he was. The dim orange light from the sun cast onto his face made his pale skin appear tanned. The shadows added definition to each muscle of his right arm.

She followed the Ashaad as she strapped her weapons to her back. The other four Qunari followed close behind. Sicilia hadn't realized how close to the coast the Qunari had actually set up camp. The sand was practically right next to them.

Soldiers stood watch at a makeshift entrance. Tents were lined up along the left side; the red cloth seemed beautiful as it flowed with each gust of wind. The Qunari led her towards the right in the direction of a larger tent; near it was a large backless chair, which could've served as a small bed for her.

"Wait here," he said to her when they were a few feet away from the chair. He walked into the larger tent and, within a few moments, came out followed by the biggest Qunari she'd ever seen. His horns extended over a foot behind him and he towered over her by at least two feet. The stern look on his face worried her even more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**: **_

_Dathrasi - "Animal, Pig."_


	6. Chapter 5

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Arishok, the leader of the Qunari army, the body of the Qun. A relaxed hunch in his shoulders was apparent and when he sat, propping himself on his elbows, his forearms simply dangled in front. His presence was intimidating. Sicilia stood there entranced by his dark eyes.

Mentally shaking herself from the trance, feeling the need to speak first, she said, "Shanedan, Arishok. I was told you wished to speak with me." This man commanded respect without needing to say a word.

"I was told that you were present in the same area as the basra I am searching for. It seems that you knew she was at the time. Is there a reason for this or was it a _mere coincidence_?" He seemed irritated, for a reason she didn't know. She needed to think on her words carefully. What she would say could irritate him more or be a perfect answer; she didn't know how this was going to turn out.

"Who's to say? I don't believe in coincidences. However, I assume you're asking if I knew this woman in any way. I do not. I only noticed a woman acting suspiciously and thought that it seemed curious a Beresaad wasn't far behind." She thought about asking if the woman had been caught, but she decided not to press her luck. The Arishok sat silent for a moment as if testing her honesty. Sicilia's curiosity got the better of her. "I'm guessing she never came out?"

"If the woman was already in my custody, I would not have wasted my time calling you here, would I?" He voice grew a bit louder.

"You're right. Unless, you were making sure information didn't get out or you were looking for something else." His mouth twitched. _Damn, now I've done it._

"Do not assume you know me, Basra," he warned in a low voice. "You will leave." He rose from his seat and began to turn away.

"If I see her again or hear anything, I'll be sure to let you know," she said loudly as she turned to leave. She threw up a hand to wave behind her, "Panahedan, Arishok!" She smiled at her gutsy comment.

Sicilia didn't say anything to Gwen that night nor to Haiden the next evening. He did ask, but she just said that it was a misidentification. She knew that if someone overheard or they told someone and it got around, she'd be done for. Sis knew that her comment wouldn't be taken well, but her impulses wouldn't allow her to keep her mouth shut at that kind of opportunity.

She looked forward to not being called into his presence again. On the other hand, a part of her hoped that she would see the pirate again so that she had an excuse to return. Though he sent a chill down her spine, there was something about him that called to her.

* * *

><p><em>All was black. A dull roar of battle sounded in the distance. <em>

_Her vision sprang to life as she leapt forward. The forest was dense and the air humid. Sweat was forming on her forehead. Haiden's hair flowed behind him as he ran ahead of her. The area was recently cleared of people. A battle had apparently called them away. _

_A book lay open on a bed roll. It's pages seemed old, they crackled with each turn. She scanned the text before her, knowing the language. In her mind, she knew this was what she had searched for. Closing the massive book, she ran her fingers across the cover and felt the worn leather beneath them. Time seemed to slow until her vision went black again._

_The roar of battle seemed closer now. She was in the middle of it. Feeling a pain coursing through her arm, she saw a lifeless body before her. The form wore a heavily embroidered robe; a broken staff lay just out of reach. With only a dagger in her hand, she watched as the ground began to mold shapelessly. A bubbling ensued as heat resonated from the pit. _

_Hands shot up to grip the ground around them. A mass of flowing molten lava emerged from it's depths. _A rage demon, _she thought as goose bumps crawled across her flesh. Every orifice of the demon spat fire. It edged closer to her; she was frozen. Suddenly realizing it's closeness, she jerked away. The hand, rushing through the air, enveloped in flames. She could feel the burn, the blistering, and the pain as the flesh beneath its grasp burned away._

* * *

><p>"Sis, Sis, wake up!" Gwen yelled shaking her. Sicilia's eyes darted open; she released a breath she had been holding while still asleep. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell, Sis? I've never seen you dream like that! All the sudden, you just started screaming. What happened?" Her gaze was scared and worried.<p>

She reached up to rub her eyes. Her hair was damp and sticking to her neck. _There was pain. _It was all she could think about at the moment. _There's only pain when…_

"Sicilia? Tell me what happened." Gwen's eyes were still wide in horror. She sat on the side of the bed. Her hand moved to rest on Sis's right thigh, but she pulled away. "Hey, it's ok, it's just me," she tried to comfort. A knock on the door caught them off guard. Gwen answered it quickly. A distraught maid was asking what had happened. Gwen was quick to tell her that it was just a nightmare and the maid, relieved, left quietly.

_This book is what I need to find. _She could still feel the pages at her fingertips. _Damn these dreams for not giving me a clear sign if I'll die or not by doing this! _A fear rose up in her stomach. It was justifiable. "The sea is changeless," she murmured.

"What?" The girl's hair was wild from her sleep, but she was wide awake and listening intently.

"There's nothing to struggle against." Sicilia thought about those words her brother always told her when she was worried about anything. Whenever a doubt entered her mind, those words rolled over in her mouth like a prayer. "I know why I'm here. I must find it."

"Find what, Sis?"

"A book…written by a Qunari. It's important; I'm not sure why," she said chewing her bottom lip. "I need to see Haiden." _He was there. He's supposed to help me in this. I have to tell him about it tonight._

"Sis, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I finally had a dream, Gwen. I only feel pain in a dream that's not actually a dream. It's a premonition. Haiden was there. I need to tell him about that book. He's supposed to help me."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually, you can. Don't tell anyone anything about the dream I had. Don't say anything about a book written by a Qunari, ok? It needs to stay a secret. This won't be easy and the last thing I need is the Arishok at my heels or someone else for that matter. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"My Lord, we have received word from Rivain. The person said that the item would be of great interest to us." A man in a deep green robe knelt before a gilded throne.<p>

"What is this item?"

"The person only said that it was a Qunari relic, one that, should we obtain, would be such a demoralizing blow to the Qun that we could win in the war against them."

A wicked smile began to curl across the lips of the man seated in the throne. His fingers, covered in golden, jeweled rings, gripped the arms of the massive chair in anticipation. "Send Nickolai. Tell him to seek it out quickly. I want to have this item before I meet with the magisters in two and a half months." His green eyes glowered at the young mage before him.

"Yes, my Lord," said the blond mage. Quickly, he left to deliver his master's orders.

* * *

><p>"Haiden!" She was out of breath. "I need to talk to you," she gasped. Sicilia had run the whole way from the inn to the coast. She had gone back to sleep since she didn't feel at all rested. When she woke, it was already time for them to meet for their evening sparring match.<p>

"Ok." His eyes were narrowed only slightly. Haiden wondered what had happened.

She tried to tell him, in as much detail as possible, about her meeting with the Arishok and her dream about the book. Haiden listened as they sat in the sand. When she mentioned that he was in the dream, it caught him by surprise.

"You remember when I told you that my mother was a seer? A small fraction of her ability was passed to me. I have premonitions in the form of dreams. In any other dream, a person doesn't feel pain and they can usually control how the dream continues, but with a premonition, I feel everything and I can't wake up until I've seen all that I'm supposed to see. I need your help, Haiden." Sicilia's pleading eyes bore into his blue ones.

After thinking for a moment, he said, "Of course I'll help."


	7. Chapter 6

"We can't do this alone. We're going to have to find someone who we can trust and who can fight alongside us," she said glancing out at the shimmering water.

"Wait! I think I may know someone who can help. He'd be perfect!" Haiden jumped to his feet and grabbed his staff, swinging it to his back where he elegantly strapped it in place. "Come on. We should be able to find him quickly enough."

Sicilia followed earnestly. He led her away from the coast and headed towards the Eastern gate. Just before the gate, Haiden turned down a thin alleyway between two stalls. Behind the buildings, there was a small row of old houses. He stopped for a moment and looked at each one until he found the one that he recognized. On the post of a rundown house, a set of three bird claws hung from a cord.

Knocking gently, he took a deep breath. A woman, about Sicilia's age, answered the door. Her red hair was knotted tightly in a bun. She had on a simple tunic, but wore a dagger strapped to her hip. "Can I help you?" she said sternly. A strong smell of tobacco billowed from the doorway.

"I'm looking for Markl."

She paused, "He hasn't been here for some time now. Try the tavern two streets back. I've seen him there a few times." The last part of her sentence was muffled as she rolled her eyes and shut the door.

The streets of the poorer areas of Dairsmuid seemed to be more of a maze, but Haiden appeared to know them well. Still unsure of their destination, Sis stayed close behind. The tavern they reached was small. At first, she thought that it was closed, but the door opened as a middle-aged man stumbled out. _It's not even sundown yet, old man._

Haiden held the door open as she entered. The darkness blinded her for a moment, but her eyes slowly adjusted. She looked at Haiden as his eyes flickered around the room. He lit up as his eyes made contact with a man in a far dark corner.

Strolling towards him, she noticed his long stark-white hair; it wasn't near as long as Haiden's, but it looked just as silken. Two braids cascaded down one shoulder, longer than the rest of his hair. The expression on his face seemed tired, almost sad. Sicilia could tell that this man was tall even as he sat hunched over his mug of ale. He wore no shirt, but his right arm was covered in heavy metal armor, which extended in claws past his fingertips.

"Markl, long time no see." Haiden smiled as he leaned against the chair next to him.

The man glanced up. His light grey eyes caught Haiden's and his narrow eyes widened ever so slightly as he stoon and placed a heavy hand on Haiden's shoulder. "Haiden? I never thought I'd see the likes of you in this place." Sis was right; this man was tall. He towered a good head above Haiden.

"Well, I came looking for you. This is Sicilia. I'm helping her with something that sounded like it would interest you, but we need to talk in private."

"Sure. My place isn't far from here." He laid down a few coppers for his ale.

Markl's place wasn't far from the tavern. The place certainly wasn't the sturdiest of buildings, but Sis was certain it was better than sleeping outside. She could see a few places amongst the floorboards that had been long rotted out. She took a seat on one of the stumps that served as a chair.

Markl smiled. "So, exactly how interesting is it, and how much are you paying?" Judging from his appearance, she would've expected him to be a more stoic character, but his smile was warm and inviting. Sicilia recounted what she had told Haiden earlier. Markl looked to Haiden as if to ask if it was true. Haiden simply nodded.

"There's no way we could do this on our own, but I have nothing to pay you with. I don't doubt that this will be painstakingly difficult and, honestly, I don't even know what the damned book is."

"It's the Tome of Koslun." This statement caught her off guard. "The way you describe the book, considering that there's someone after it, and the Arishok is in Dairsmuid with the army tells me that it has to be so important they would risk their life for it. That tells me it's the Tome of Koslun."

"What is it?" Haiden seemed just as confused as Sicilia. She knew a lot about Qunari culture and religion, but even she'd never heard of it.

"It's the Qun's most sacred scripture. It was written by the founder of the Qun, Ashkaari Koslun. I only know about it because of my father." Sicilia seemed confused at the latter. "My father was a priest in the Qun; at least, he was before he became Tal'vashoth. It was only because of my mother that he became Tal'vashoth. He fell in love with a human who did not want to convert. It's looked down upon for a Qunari to fall in love with a human, but for her to not be of the Qun was just unacceptable. I've been trying to convert for years, but they will not accept me because my father was Tal'vashoth and therefore, so am I. If there's any way to prove myself worthy of the Qun, I'll do it and this could be it."

_Now, it makes sense. His hair, his eyes, his build. It's because he's half-Qunari. _Sicilia thought to herself. _Gwen would have a fit if she saw him._ She laughed in spite of herself. "Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do, then. Any ideas as to where we should start?"

"I think it's best if we find that woman you saw before. If she has anything to do with it, that seems like the best place to start," Haiden said with a smile. "Although, the only place we know to look is that warehouse. Do you think the three of us could get through there unscathed?"

Glacing at the two men, "Get through? It's possible. Unscathed? Probably not. Having a mage makes things a little easier, but there's only three of us. If we do this, it'll have to be quick and we'll have to be as stealthy as possible. We'll need to scout the area, find all entrances, and watch for how many people come in and out of the place before we make a move. I've slept most of the day so I can take watch tonight. Markl, how sneaky can you be?"

"Not very. I'm a bit large to try and hide anything," he laughed. Sicilia was starting to like his humor.

"Okay, Haiden, you can take watch tomorrow. We'll meet at the coast tomorrow evening and figure out what to do from there. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Haiden's eyes were wide with excitement. _This guy loves adventure; I can tell. _

"Do either one of you know of any underground access or tunnels near there?"

"I can't think of any. I only know of one place, but it stops before it gets to the warehouse. I think there's only access above ground." Markl knew a lot about the town layout.

"Good. I don't want any surprises; a bunch of guys jumping out of nowhere is not my idea of fun." She giggled at the thought. Gwen would've joked about the insinuation of her comment. Luckily for her, these guys did not.

* * *

><p>Climbing to the spot on a nearby roof had proved to be difficult. Once Sis was satisfied that she wouldn't be seen, she settled down to begin her vigil. The roof of the warehouse had only one access point. She noticed that, every once in a while, someone would make their way out the same door she had seen the pirate enter. This person, she assumed was a guard, would scan the area quickly and head back inside.<p>

_I could have Markl get rid of him soundlessly. _She noted the amount of time the person spent outside and inside. Other than these obvious events, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. _And still no sign of that woman._ She yawned; the sun had risen.

"Anything particularly interesting?" said a low voice next to her.

She jumped, "Damn it, Haiden!" She tried to keep her voice at a whisper. The streets were still quiet and she didn't want to draw attention. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry; can't help it." His smile gained her forgiveness.

"Nothing too much. There's roof access, but I haven't seen anyone come up all night. There's a guard that comes out every once in awhile and checks the street, but he doesn't stay outside long."

"Alright. I'm going to take a roof closer to the back of the building and see what goes on there. You should go get some rest. I'll see you at the coast later." Haiden waited until he saw her round the corner before he climbed down to find another spot.

The sun was high before he began to hear a noise below. His view of a back entrance was perfect. It was far enough away from the street shops that he could hear a knock on the door. A man wearing a dark cloak waited outside; he seemed paranoid and was constantly looking over his shoulders. When the door finally opened, he only handed over a large sack of coin and left. The rest of the afternoon was silent. Haiden left his spot and headed to meet his companions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**: **_

_Tal'vashoth - "True Grey." Those who go against the Qun or abandon the religion. _

Yay, Markl! I love this guy! For some reason, I combined Agni (a character from the anime, Black Butler) with a Qunari and he is what popped out. Yeah, I'm weird, I know, but he's awesome.


	8. Chapter 7

Sicilia sat next to Markl as they talked about different things. He knew a lot more about the Qun than she, which made for interesting conversation. Markl also asked her why she hadn't converted.

She sighed heavily, "Because I am a coward." While telling Gwen that 'if she was meant to go then she would end up there eventually' was pretty much true, Sicilia had other reasons, too. "I fear that I'll be just another female. There's so much that I'm passionate about and I don't want to lose all that."

"I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell that you don't have to be just another female. You could be a Tamassran, Gena, or even, in my personal opinion, an Ashkaari."

"Thanks, but no matter how many times I go over it in my head, I always come back to that fear." Her eyes reflected the orange orb ahead of her. "It should be time for Haiden to get here."

"You're right," Haiden said peeking over her shoulder, startling her once more. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he laughed.

"Anything happen?" Markl was awaiting all the news.

"There's a back entrance. I didn't see anything going on except once. Someone brought a huge sack of coin to the door. Nothing was said, but I'm telling you this sack was full." He held up his hands to show an approximate size. "If that book is so important, it would be worth a lot. If they had it, they may have sold it."

"That's possible, but we still need to go in there and find out. That makes two people we've seen actually go inside this place, but who knows how many others there are." Sicilia bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "Either one of you have a strategy in mind?"

Haiden's mouth curved into a sly smirk.

* * *

><p>Their planned invasion was for the next night. Haiden and Sicilia were stationed on the roof of the warehouse while Markl was at ground level, his back against the building, just around the corner from the front entrance. Haiden peered at him from the roof. Sicilia stayed close to the roof entrance.<p>

They both nodded as the door opened. The guard stepped out, glaring down the alleyway; he walked slowly towards the street and towards Markl. Haiden signaled Markl by putting his hand out and making a fist when the guard was close. Markl stepped out in front of the guard and, with his armored hand, grabbed the man's chin; the other hand reached around behind his head and snapped his neck. Markl's strength allowed for a clean break; the guard's limp form crumbled at his feet.

Haiden pulled one of the small sacks from the pack Sicilia had brought. It fit into the palm of his hand and had a length of cotton fuse coming from one end. He waited until Markl pulled the man's body to the wall opposite of the door. Markl knocked on the door and returned to the corner.

Sicilia could only hear the door open and a man's voice yelling back inside. A low roar could be heard arriving at the scene. Haiden used his magic to light the fuze and dropped it down to Markl. Sicilia's heart began to race as she counted the seconds. _Throw it, Markl. Now! _She screamed in her head awaiting the blast. He did throw it…at the very last second. Haiden took cover as some pieces were tossed onto the roof. Sicilia could hear more voices directly below. She motioned quickly to Haiden who tossed her one of the lit sacks. She waited for the right moment to wrench open the trapdoor and tossed it to the side where she could see the stairs.

Dropping the door, she ran and slid into place near Haiden, who had lit another and was dropping it to Markl. Once the explosion fizzled, she glanced over the side of the building and saw Markl taking down a last guard. The sword, clenched in his left hand, was nearly as tall as she and he wielded it was as though it weighed nothing. He used his clawed armor as a secondary weapon, slashing at his opponents.

Sicilia covered her nose at the smell of burnt flesh and blood. She'd killed plenty men, but that smell had always gotten to her. The three stood quietly for a moment. _It's quiet. _Haiden nodded down to Markl who made his way through the bodies to the door. Haiden and Sicilia climbed from the roof and made their way to the back entrance. _There shouldn't be too many more, _she told herself.

The building was silent. Only sounds of falling debris could be heard. A few injured guards were left standing for them to fight through. Markl met them at the bottom of the stairs. The air was thick with smoke; a fire had appeared near the front entrance. A snapping caught their attention in an adjacent room. A beam holding the floor above fell and a yell caught their ears.

Running to the site, Sicilia readied her daggers. A man lay on the floor just out of reach of the beams fall. Kneeling next to his body, she lifted the blade to his chin. His eyes flickered open and a look of fright spread across his face. "Tell me who you are," she said sliding the blade down his neck.

"Wh-what do you want?" he stuttered.

"Where is the book?" Sicilia smiled as the man's eyes grew wide.

"I-it's gone. I s-swear." A bead of sweat ran the length of his face.

"And the pirate woman? Where is she?"

"S-she brought it to us, but w-we s-sold it. She l-left; I don't know w-where she is!"

"Sold it to who?"

"S-some man by the name of T-torren, I th-think. H-he s-said something about th-the Tevinter I-imperium. He wasn't from there though; his a-accent was local."

"Where can I find him?"

"I-I don't know!" She removed her blade. This man was far too compliant to be of any importance. He let out a held breath before passing out.

"Let's get out of here," she said looking for the back door.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we do now?" she said, her hopes dashed. They had returned to Markl's quiet home on the East side. "I guess the only thing to do is to find this Torren."<p>

"Give me a couple days to talk to my contacts. In the mean time, we can all keep an ear out for any rumors. Anything involving Tevinter should be a big clue. Haiden, do you think any of your contacts would know anything?" Markl's voice was assertive, but calming.

"Most of my contacts have dealings with Orlais and sometimes Antiva, but there's no hurt in asking."

"One thing is for certain. If Tevinter want this book, then it has to be the tome. Whatever happens, we cannot let them get it," Markl said. His tone laced with grave concern.

"Why would the Imperium want it?" she asked. Her concern began to mirror that of her companions.

"The Qun has been at war with the Imperium for centuries," he said watching her nod in understanding. Anyone who didn't know about the never-ending war probably lived under a rock. "If the Imperium were to get the tome, they would have a leg up. It would be hard for the Qun not to do anything to get it back, which could be disastrous for the Qun."

"Considering the circumstances, do you think that I should tell the Arishok?"

Markl thought for a moment. Hesitating, he said, "It would be wise. Usually, I would say no until we found another lead, but I think, with Tevinter involved, he should know. Also, the woman they were looking for isn't a part of this anymore. You should probably tell him in the morning."

She nodded and thought about how he would take the new development. "I know I pissed him off last time so I have no idea how he'll react to this."

"I would go with you, but they would probably attack me on sight," Markl said with a sadness showing in his eyes. "Haiden, do you think you could go with her? It would be better if she had backup just in case."

"Sure." Haiden and Sicilia made arrangements to meet in the morning.

That night, once she returned to her room at the inn, Gwen was already asleep. Sicilia found it a trying task to fall asleep herself. Every time her eyes closed, she saw the molten form of the rage demon that was predicted for her. Knowing she would be sleep deprived, she thought about ways to break the news to the Arishok. It was a daunting task indeed. As fatigue washed over her, she finally passed out without the demon hounding her.

Morning had come and a knock at the door stirred her enough to pull her from sleep. She looked at the opposite bed. _Gwen must've already gone to work._ She arose to open the door. _And so it begins._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**:**_

_Tamassran - Female priests who's purpose is to educate the young._

_Gena - craftsmen._

_Ashkaari - "One who seeks." Scientists, philosophers, seekers of knowledge._

Thanks to my Beta, Kira Tamarion, for her help with the battle scenario among all of her grammar genius!

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8

Though it was early in the day, the temperature was suffocating. Her lungs felt miserable sucking in the burning air. She had started to sweat not only from the heat, but from her nerves. They had made their way to the Qunari camp, but Sicilia stopped to take a deep, calming breath. _My nerves will not best me! _She gathered her wits and continued.

"What business do you have here, Basra?" The Qunari who guarded the front entrance only shifted his eyes in her direction as he spoke.

"I need to speak with the Arishok. It's about," she paused for dramatic effect, "the tome." That got his attention. Jerking his head towards her, he narrowed his eyes. He turned his head to catch the attention of an Ashaad nearby; unspoken words passed between the two.

"You may enter."

The Ashaad left them in front of the same chair from before as he went to tell the Arishok that he had…guests. Haiden never said a word, but his protective energy behind her helped a great deal. An intimidating creature stood before her.

"Shanedan, Arishok," she smiled.

"Why have you returned?" This time, he did not sit, but stood tall.

_A taunt no doubt,_ she thought to herself. "I see you have not made progress? I told you that I would return if I heard anything."

"Obviously."

"The woman you search for isn't playing a part anymore."

"I do not see how this is your business," he said sitting. This act made her feel more at ease.

_Perhaps, he figured as much. They still haven't found her so he must've guessed._ "She sold your tome. And now you have bigger problems."

"I do not see how bas can be so conceited to think that everyone needs your _help_?"

This pushed at her; annoyed her to the core. "I find it funny that you are so conceited to think that I do this to help _you_." Something about this Qunari always caused her to say careless things. Her annoyance overshadowed her nerves. He stood, rushed to her, and stopped a mere step away. She did not flinch, even when every guard brought up their spears to his startling action.

"You test my patience, Basra. If you continue, the woman I hunt next will be you."

"I did not come to argue with you, Arishok." Her manner changed with the threat. The last thing she wanted was to piss him off, but something about him made want her to battle, with wit. She was drawn to him, but fearful at the same time. "I came to warn you. Your tome was sold to a man named Torren. I believe him to have contact with the Tevinter Imperium. To answer your question, I'm not doing this for your benefit. My mother, a seer, sent me here without telling me the reason. I believe this is it; I'm also trying to help a friend in the process. So, whether you want to let me help or not, is irrelevant. I hope to find this Torren soon and when I do, you'll be the first to know." Sicilia turned on her heel and walked away. "Panahedan, Arishok!" she called back to him.

Once around the corner from the camp, she stopped, leaning against the stone wall. "Phew! That scared me for a minute." She looked at Haiden and saw his eyes wide.

"Scared _you_? It looked like you were ready to pounce!"

She laughed. "I only do that when I'm intimidated. When I feel like that, threatened, I turn off any tact that is in me and just blurt out whatever. It's a curse, really, one that's gotten me into a lot of trouble before." Only Gwen and her brother had ever bore witness to it. Her mouth was one reason that her brother taught her to fight. In his mind, he would feel better knowing that her bite was a hard as her bark.

"You've got more guts than I."

* * *

><p>"<em>I came to warn you…I believe him to have contact with the Tevinter Imperium." <em>Her voice echoed in his mind. Those words had silenced him, _the Arishok!_ No basra had ever accomplished that. He had thought her to be just another selfish bas who reveled in sticking her nose in other's business, but something, now, told him otherwise.

After watching her leave, her companion only steps behind, he had retreated to his tent, clenching his teeth the whole way. It infuriated him to no end that she would continue in this. He had hoped, after their first encounter, she would forget about it. _No, this basra believes this to be her purpose. She does not seem the kind to let it go unfinished. _

It didn't take him long to call in the Beresaad to give them further orders. The situation had changed for the worse and he wasn't about to let it get out of his control. "Find this Torren by any means necessary. Follow any Tevinter in town and any who come into town. Continue to do so without anyone knowing."

Sleep that night, would not come to the Arishok; his mind was in turmoil over the information he'd received and over _her_. _Why does she plague me?_ It was a question even he could not answer. Was it her determination or the fact that she did not cower in his presence? _No, Hawke did not cower in my presence. She had the same determination as well. _He thought about these things into the early morning hours.

* * *

><p>The coast was as peaceful as it was every evening. Sicilia waited as she watching the sun's light on her toes before she buried them into the sand. It had been almost a week since her meeting with the Arishok. Markl's contacts were working hard to find some trace of the man named Torren. Haiden's contacts, as he thought, had no dealings with Tevinter and knew of no one named Torren.<p>

It quickly became apparent that this Torren knew how to stay well hidden. The three of them met every evening to discuss new findings, but also to just relax and talk about their lives. Markl and Haiden spoke well of their fathers while Sicilia remained silent. She was so young when her father died that she never got to know what sort of person he was. Things were the complete opposite for their mothers. Markl's mother died in childbirth and his father had never met another like her.

Sparring had become another routine for them. Markl's strength was something she always found hard to counter or dodge. She had only brought him down once. Watching Haiden and Markl was probably the funniest thing she'd ever seen. Neither took the other seriously and they would trick each other into some compromising position or another.

Sicilia laughed as she remembered the night before. Haiden had flipped clear over Markl head before sending a kick to his rear. Markl simply smiled; as he started swing towards his legs, Haiden had jumped to dodge. The half-Qunari ducked his head and charged forward, which put either of Haiden's legs over Markl's shoulders and his face promptly into the man's backside. Sis was sure they did this for her amusement; they always seemed to smile when she couldn't catch her breath for laughing so much, Haiden more so than Markl.

Sicilia turned as she heard footsteps close behind her. "We've got some news!" Her eyes lit up as those words came from Haiden's mouth.

"I don't know if it's the right person or not, but it's worth looking into," Markl said as he took a seat next to her.

"Any information is better than none," she replied.

"One of the men I did work for previously told me about this _trader._" His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "He supposedly does a lot of work traveling back and forth between the Imperium and here. He didn't know his name, but I think we need to give it a shot. There's only one thing; he just left town to get supplies or something, but he should be back in a week."

"Well, it's all we've got so I guess we can just keep our ears open until then. I do need to find work though or I'm going to have to find somewhere else to stay," she said remembering how her money had been running low. She had only completed a couple jobs, but they were petty and so was the pay.

"I know how you feel," Haiden piped up. "This town is full of mercenaries so the work is spread thin for all of us. If you ever need a place to stay, you're more than welcome at my place. It's small, but it's a roof. I'll even let you have the bed."

"Same here," Markl agreed.

"You guys are too nice. I don't know if my friend would want to split up or not. I imagine she'd have no problem finding a place to stay if she had to," she said implying the obvious. "I'm glad to have met you guys. I never thought I'd make such good friends."

"Us halflings and misfits have to stick together," Markl said laughing.

Sis snorted. "I mean it. I owe you two so much already for helping me. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"No need. It quells my boredom and if all this works out, Markl will be able to enter the Qun."


	10. Chapter 9

"So, Markl, can I ask a personal question?" she sounded hesitant. The sun had nearly set, but the three remained on the coast, not sparring as per usual, but discussing life and their dreams.

"Sure."

"Why do you want to enter the Qun? You said that your father fell in love with someone not of the Qun and that is why he became Tal'vashoth. Do you not disagree with how he was treated?"

"I disagree with his treatment; I believe that his reasons are justifiable for him. However, I am not my father. I also disagree with my treatment, but there is something in me that is drawn to the Qun. I do not know why, but the answer to your question is, 'I just do.' No creature in this world has a choice of what they like or do not like. Do you like the sand beneath your feet because you choose it to be so? For some people, the sand is itchy and irritating. I understand that, for me, victory is the Qun, but it may not be so for others. I find that those who find victory elsewhere have found perfection in their imperfection. It's something that makes humans so desirable for those who leave the Qun; there's something beautiful about imperfection for those people."

He continued, "The majority of the Qun will treat others with disrespect because of that, but things are as they should be. Why should we try to covert others when the nature of the world has made things the way they are?"

Silence followed his speech. Sicilia was in awe; the philosophy of it all spoke to her. His words made her think in ways she never had before. Markl said, "I'm not one for spirituality, but this is what makes sense for me. The Qun makes sense to me."

"It does make sense." It was all she could say; Sicilia's mind seemed to be overwhelmed.

"You say that you fear what will become of you. Why not hope for the unpredictable? We all die; that is predictable, but we do not know when. Death does not wait for you to be prepared. Let yourself be surprised, let down, and angered. When I die, I hope for it to be meaningful; I hope that my death will not be in vain or that I won't regret trying. If I die in battle, let me take my enemy with me. If I die in sickness, let the doctor's learn something from it to help others. Sicilia, seek out the unpredictable and she what you can make of it. It is not the event itself that you will regret, it's what you do or do not do with it that will make life meaningless, purposeless."

Sicilia continued to think on this ideal as Haiden spoke. "I never knew you to be such a philosopher, Markl."

"Oh, I'm not. Those words are the last words my father said to me before he passed. By reaching me with those words, his death was meaningful."

"I wonder," Haiden spoke softly changing the subject. "Do seers foresee their own death?"

"My mother always told me that death can always be avoided, fates changed. To her knowledge, no death has ever been foreseen. What a person will see is an injury, illness, or situation that could lead to death, but never the last moment. I just wonder what it is that my mother saw or if she saw the same thing I did."

"You haven't had another dream since?" asked Markl suddenly.

"No. It's hard not knowing how it will end even if I do know that I will be injured. Then, I will act on Markl's words! If I die, I'll take that evil demon with me, but you both must promise me something," she paused. When they both nodded, she continued, "If I die, make sure it's not in vain. Get the tome back to the Arishok. He may be the most frustrating person I've met, but if this is the mission I was sent here to do, it will be done."

Markl and Haiden looked at each other; a solemn look appeared on both faces. Haiden hooked his hand around behind her shoulder and pulled her close. His warmth calmed her a little. When the sunlight had finally dipped behind the waters, she stood.

"I should get back. I've got some job hunting to do tomorrow," she said waving to her companions who remained until she was gone.

"You like her," said Markl abruptly, startling the half-elf.

"So do you."

"Not in the same way you do." Haiden's silence seemed to be his answer. "What will you do if she converts after all this is over?"

"Then I will convert as well. It may be for all the wrong reasons, but, for me, it is justifiable," he said repeating Markl's words from earlier. Haiden was always taught to believe that, for love, you'd do anything. Apparently, Markl's father had believed the same and Markl simply smiled.

"Is it love?"

"It's hard to say. I've only known her for a short while, but in that short while, I've found it harder and harder for her to leave my thoughts," he contemplated as he leaned against his hands, feet spread in front of him. A few moments passed. "I will not let her die. If that means going against the promise I made to her, I will. In a choice between her and that tome, she wins."

"And that is where you will lose." Haiden, offended, turned to his friend with a furrowed brow. "If it comes to that and you let the tome get away from you to save her, she will not forgive you. You would hurt her by doing so."

"Then I will do both." He stated simply as he rose to leave. "This tome is a purpose for you and her, not for me. Mine is to protect her, which I will do at all costs."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Markl to tell that he had offended Haiden by telling him these things. Haiden was being selfish in Markl's eyes. Though his intentions were good, his selfishness would also bring his failure. Markl made a mental note to keep an eye on his friend. He could not let one choice bring them all down. If Haiden makes this choice in the end, Markl would make sure that everything worked out. He also did not want Sicilia to die.<p>

Sicilia was a friend, a true one. Markl saw her worthy of respect. She didn't care that her vision had foretold of her own severe injury. She wasn't helping him or the Qun for some selfish reason. This human female was more Qunari than most could ever hope to be. Granted, she was also very human. She was kind and had a good heart.

He could clearly see how Haiden could love her. However, Markl was not sure if the feelings would be reciprocated. He wasn't sure if Haiden, though just as kind-hearted, would be enough for her. It wasn't as if he thought anything less of either of them. It was that he though Sicilia deserved someone who saw life the same way as she.

She didn't seem to be the type of girl to want just unconditional love forever; she seemed to strive for respect and honor. She would be happier with someone she could respect and honor and who would do the same towards her…not just someone how promised to protect her. She didn't need protecting. Haiden was not this person; at least, he wasn't yet.

* * *

><p>Haiden allowed his heels to click against the stone street underneath. He thought about the words that his friend had said. Deep down, Haiden knew he was right. Sicilia would never forgive him if he gave up the tome to save her. He knew this, but he was not about to let her die.<p>

The streets were empty except for the few who hid in dark corners and alleyways. His mind wandered. He couldn't escape the thoughts of her and the possibility that she could die. _Would she ever even know how I feel? _All his thoughts, now, were accompanied with questions. _Would she feel the same? Would I just make her worry? Would it just be a burden? _None of them he could answer.

"_Let yourself be surprised, let down, and angered." _Those words cycled in his head. Markl's words had even struck a chord in him. Haiden could live with being let down. However, it would be another thing entirely if telling her were to cause her more stress.

The more he thought on it, the more problems he thought of. He had been walking for what seemed like hours with no destination. Looking around, seeing where he was, you would think it a sign. His feet had led him to her doorstep.

* * *

><p>Sicilia stretched. Her weapons had been tossed aside after their weekly sharpening. Leaning over a wet stone always put a strain on her back. She looked at Gwen; an almost inaudible snore slipped past her lips.<p>

The more she had thought about their talk on the beach, the more it made sense to her. On the other hand, things making sense doesn't make them easier. She still held that deep fear. It was her self-consciousness that held that fear; in her mind, she could argue with that fear for hours, but she still couldn't let it go.

Deciding that she simply needed sleep, she stood and began to change into her bedtime clothes. She walked to the wash basin and splashed her face with the luke warm water. As she dried her face with a thin cotton cloth, she heard a soft creak of a floorboard. Stopping, she strained to listen. _Is that a breath I hear? Is there someone outside? _A small tap could barely be heard on the thick wooden door. She walked over to the door and opened it wide.


	11. Chapter 10

Stepping into the hallway, she peered left and right. _Hmm. There's no one there. Guess I must be tired and hearing things. _It was normal for Sicilia to mistake noises when she was tired. She thought nothing of it and promptly got into bed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Haiden let out a breath, relieved as he heard the sound of the door closing. <em>What was I thinking? <em>He had come so close to knocking, but at the last moment, he couldn't do it. _I can't just say it bluntly. I'll tell her, but not right now…it's late. _Haiden thought of these excuses as he descended the stairs of the inn.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Sicilia couldn't get jobs; it was that she hadn't been looking. With everything that had been going on with the Arishok and his tome, she never took the time. After talking to her third lead that day, she finally caught a break.<p>

Borgis, a burly man of an unknown trade, needed someone to be a middle man. Borgis was of higher class, but brought in coin from side jobs. Sicilia didn't need to know the details, just a name, time, and place. The man had made a comment that sparked an interest. _Tevinter mage. _Borgis had plans and needed someone to pick it up. The mage would be bringing a slip of parchment with a request and an offer; she was not to see it and only bring the parchment to him without saying a word to the mage.

Once Sicilia knew a Tevinter mage was involved, she knew she needed to look at this parchment. If it contained anything that related to the tome, she would need to question him further. _If he's a mage, I may need help. _Haiden came to mind. The pickup was at midnight near the North gates. Sicilia had decided to wait until their evening meeting at the coast to ask.

* * *

><p>Haiden sat alone. He was waiting impatiently for Sicilia. Markl had already left. It wasn't late; Haiden had just asked to be alone with Sicilia for the night. Markl, understandingly, agreed, but told Haiden that he would be at the tavern if they needed him.<p>

This sort of thing was hard for him, telling a woman that he liked her. He'd done it before, yes, but that was a long time ago and she was Dalish so, it hadn't been hard. Haiden felt that Dalish girls weren't complex, that they desired only a man who could provide for and protect their family. Haiden, much like a human, desired love. He didn't want a peaceful life; he wanted adventure and a woman who would want the same.

After his near encounter with her the previous night, he couldn't sleep. He was awake the whole night thinking of her. It was her spirit that had captured him. Perhaps, it had been that first evening they met. Haiden wasn't exactly sure which event had sparked his interest more, their sparing in the sunset or her brave confrontation with the Arishok. This woman completely baffled him.

Haiden continued to wait, fiddling with the metal on his armor; it was a nervous tick. He usually didn't get nervous, but the likelihood of rejection made his fingers go straight to the filigree.

* * *

><p>Stepping onto sand, she noticed that Haiden was alone. <em>I wonder where Markl is.<em> _Maybe he had a job, too. _She didn't think much of it. Haiden glanced behind him; a soft smile crossed his face.

"Where's Markl?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"He said he had something to do. He didn't say what though." He sat rubbing the thin metal detail on his gauntlet.

"Oh. Well, I have a favor to ask. Would you come with me on this job I have tonight? I was supposed to be a simple pick up, but the guy mentioned 'Tevinter mage.' I want to question him, but I, honestly, don't want to go alone just in case."

"Sure." The two sat in silence for a moment. Realizing he needed to speak, he opened his mouth, but was cut short.

"You know, I've only seen you use magic once before. You don't seem to use it much."

He let out a nervous laugh. "I use it sometimes. You just don't see it. What I use most of the time is simple force magic. I'll use it to make hits with my staff more damaging. I know other magic, but I've just always been one for close combat." Remembering a small bit of healing magic, he said, "Let me see your hand?"

Sicilia held out her hand. Laying his own underneath hers, he smiled. She could feel a tickle in the center of her palm. She gasped as she saw small, winding, ethereal vines curling around her fingers. The effects were almost cooling, like mint. She watched closely as the vines began to braid into an intricate design on the top of her hand. Some of the vines had grown small ivy-like leaves and the braid had begun to grow a bud, which opened into a bright pink flower.

Haiden laughed at her reaction as he took his hand away. She watched as the vines began to disappear. "What was that?" She was amazed. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"It's just small healing magic. I learned it from a Dalish woman who used it to heal children. It always calmed them down because it was beautiful. It really has no purpose beyond healing small cuts and bruises."

"That's amazing," she said in utter awe. "Next time I cut myself, I'll come to you!" They both laughed. The sun had nearly set. Their conversation on magic would extend for two hours before they would head towards the Northern gates.

The night air was cool against her skin. As they neared the area where the meeting was to take place, Sicilia could feel dampness in the air. _Rain must be coming._ Rounding the corner, she could make out the silhouette of a man, but something wasn't right. There were more men, Qunari men. _The Beresaad. _As she and Haiden approached, the mage brought out his staff and the Qunari drew their swords. _This is not good._

She broke into a run, but before she could stop the mage, he called forth over twenty shades while keeping himself shielded from any damage the Qunari could throw his way. The Beresaad were surrounded, but they sliced through the shades with ease. As Haiden and Sicilia entered the battle, more shades formed. A black smoke emanated from them, leaving a trail as they moved.

The shades were difficult to dispose of; if her blade did not hit the correct area in the center of their bodies, the steel would simply be slicing through air. A third army of shades had been called, but Haiden took the chance while the mage's shield was down to throw him back with a burst of force magic. This time Sicilia could see the waves hitting the man's body, sending him flying into the stone wall behind him.

The mage had been knocked unconscious, but many of the third army of shades remained. One Qunari had been taken down by the asphyxiating effects of the smoke. The Ashaad, who was trying to fight off three of the shades, was beginning to wheeze. Sicilia noticed this and immediately went to his aid, reliving him of two of the shades.

As the last was being killed, she walked over to the mages body and began searching for the parchment. Tucked just inside his robe, was the request. She unfolded it and skimmed its contents.

"Why did you interfere, Basra?" the Ashaad asked calmly.

"Had I not, you would've died. I came here for this," she held up the wrinkled parchment. "I was sent to pick this up. After hearing he was a Tevinter mage, I decided that I would question him about the tome, but it seems he has no connection."

"How do you know this?"

"Because this request is not for the tome. It's for lyrium, _red _lyrium." She sighed, relatively disappointed. She had hoped to have finally found a clue.

"Who is to say that he does not already have the tome?" The Ashaad seemed annoyed.

"If he had the tome, he wouldn't have stuck around after you show up; he would've just ran." The grimace on the Qunari's face admitted defeat. "As for this mage," she paused to think. "Did you mention the tome to him?"

"I asked what needed to be asked," he said taking the sword from the fallen Qunari.

"Then we should just kill him. If we leave him alive, he could say something about it to someone else. Besides, we don't need someone else getting a hold of red lyrium; not after what happened in the Free Marches." Haiden bent down by the mage's side. Sicilia nodded and tossed one of her daggers to him. He left a clean slice across his neck and wiped the blood off using the mage's robe.

"Tell the Arishok that we do have a lead. He'll return to town in less than a week; we'll question him then." She spoke softly as she took the dagger from Haiden's hand. "Panahedan."

As they left, Haiden whispered, "Do you think we pissed them off?"

"Oh, no doubt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**: **__For those who don't know, red lyrium is from Dragon Age 2. It is what made Knight Commander Meredith crazy and powerful. It makes people crazy, really crazy. _

_Also, for those who aren't familiar, Qunari do not care about the bodies of their dead. They've already returned to the Qun when they die. However, they treat a Qunari sword the way we would treat a soul. You never let anyone handle your sword, you don't sell it, trade it, or give it away. When you die, your sword is returned to the Qun._

_NOTE: I'm nearing the end, I just finished writing chapter 21. I have at least 5 or 6 more chapters planned, but I have been coming up with ideas for my next fanfic. I created a poll listing some of my ideas on my profile. I'd like an opinion. If anyone has any requests or other ideas, let me know! I can't promise that I'll want to do them, but I like knowing what readers want. _


	12. Chapter 11

The Beresaad had returned early that morning. The Arishok had just been awakened by the sun's heat. Rivain was certainly far cooler than the Free Marches, but not near as comfortable as Par Vollen. Every night he thought about how insufferable these places were, the Free Marches and now Rivain.

The Arishok sat quietly as the Ashaad reported the events of the night. One thing was for certain; Sicilia was starting to get under his skin. He dismissed the Ashaad and returned to his thoughts. _When will she give it up? _

A part of him was relieved that she had been there; the Beresaad wouldn't have been able to fight off that many opponents. The other part of him wanted her to stop interfering. It was one thing to have her searching on her own, but another entirely for her interfere when the Beresaad was trying to get information. This is what really made his skin crawl. _I will go to her myself. She will stop._

* * *

><p>"The seasons are changing. The rain will be here soon," she murmured to herself feeling the cool air moving in. The sand beneath her shifted as she wrenched the boot from her foot.<p>

"It's already cooling off." Markl announced from behind her before taking a seat.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Haiden told me what happened last night. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing. You do realize that the Arishok isn't going to stand for you interfering much longer, right?" He brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"I know. I can't help it, though. The way he is, I guess, just makes me want to argue for the fun of it. Maybe I'm just…" she stopped short. "Markl, you may want to leave now. He's coming this way."

She watched the Arishok's massive form march down the coastline towards her. Markl quickly stood and headed back towards town. When he was close enough to hear her, she said, "Shanedan, Arishok. What did I do to deserve you coming to see me?"

"Your insufferable interference." His armor had been recently polished and she was sure he had sharpened his weapons as well. The blades shone brightly in the sunlight.

"I won't apologize for saving his life." A shadow darkened his face and his expression was grim. Sicilia remained seated and gazed up his towering stance. "If I am insufferable, it is only because you chose it to be so."

"You dare blame me for-" She found that the arguing had gotten old for her; now, she only wanted to converse. On some level, she wanted to get to know him. Therefore, she interrupted.

"I'm only saying that you suffer because you choose to do so, Arishok. Shok ebasit hissra." She watched as he clenched his fists; the muscles in his arms tensed. "Struggle is an illusion. I understand that you have been far from home, unable to return for some time, but that gives you no reason to forget your own ways." His silence was victory to her ears! _Perhaps, I can get him to understand that not all humans are ignorant to his ways. _"Sit. Come on. Sit. Relax. Just let the world be for a while. Then, we can return to our bickering."

Though, she could tell the Arishok did not like her ordering him to do anything, he did sit. Sicilia closed her eyes and let the air wash over her, the waves of the tide coming calm her, and the sun's rays give off their last bit of warmth as the day drew to a close. She opened her eyes and saw the Arishok doing the same.

His brow was no longer drawn so tight. His hands rested on his knees and, even as he slouched forward, his head was still higher than her own. In her peripheral, she watched as his muscles relax. Sicilia began to think to herself that this was how the Qunari really were. They were not some demonic creatures bent on destruction, but a peaceful people who only sought perfection.

She smiled as she thought aloud, "You have lost yourself, Arishok." Realizing she had spoken, she laughed at herself. She watched as his brow drew tight and his eyes shot open at her words. Smiling, she said, "There is no chaos in the world, only complexity. Knowledge of the complex is wisdom. From wisdom of the world, comes wisdom of the self. Mastery of the self, is mastery of the world. Loss of the self is the source of suffering. Suffering is a choice, and we can refuse it."

Her brother had spoken these words to her so many times before she could even understand the meaning. Once, she even had to speak them to him. Now, she was speaking them to the Arishok. Even though she could feel the irritation billowing off him, she could also feel the sense of calm he now had.

"Everyone looses their sense of being at some point in life, no matter how hard they try. If you are suffering, stop and send that suffering upon the person who caused you to loose yourself."

"Why do you think I'm here, Basra?" he said through clenched teeth. Keeping his eyes forward, he lifted his head high, his chin parallel to the ground.

She snickered. "You think that I started all this? No, the one you should make suffer is the person who now has the tome. Not me. I'm just someone who is trying to find myself again and it happened to lead me here." After a moment of silence, she continued, "After my brother left, I found myself suffering more and more. I blamed him at first, but then I got a letter from him. Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Meraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." She heard a small noise from him. _Was that a laugh? _It had almost startled her.

"Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is the Qun," he translated.

"Every time I find myself struggling, I stop and just be. Try to relax, Arishok. Things are as they should be."

"You expect me to relax while someone plans to sell the relic to the Tevinter Imperium? You really are an ignorant woman."

"I'm ignorant? I'm not the one who forgot my own ways. I wasn't even raised in the Qun nor am I a convert and I'm the one spouting scripture." She looked at the Arishok expecting a retaliation. She sighed deeply. "How about we change the subject? I, for one, am tired of bickering like an old married couple."

"Why should I remain here talking to you?" He shifted as if he was ready to leave.

"Because you like it. And you came to me remember? I can see the difference in the air about you, Arishok. In that camp, you have to keep face for your men, but I've just seen a new side to you. You can relax while you're here. It's just me, the ignorant woman. You have no need to impress me."

"I do not like being made a fool, Basra."

"I do not think you a fool, Arishok. In fact, it's quite the opposite. If I have made you think otherwise, I apologize, but please, don't call me that anymore. I am not a _thing_; I have a name." She leaned back against her palms. Honestly, she had thought that he would've left long ago.

* * *

><p>Haiden's eyes were fixed on her, though he couldn't hear her. He had seen Markl leaving the coast and he had also seen the Arishok walking towards Sicilia. He understood why Markl left, but that shouldn't include him, right?<p>

He continued to argue with himself. _I should be down there, right? For backup. Just in case. They don't seem to be fighting, though. Wait, is she laughing? Damn it! _Admittedly, he was jealous. Seeing her with the Arishok had struck a nerve in him. _Why should I be jealous? He wouldn't go after a human. But why is he even here? _

Not wanting to interrupt, he decided to stay back and watch. If she needed back up, he'd be there. After the previous night, Haiden had made a promise to himself. Instead of telling Sicilia how he felt, he would simply show her. Tonight, he had brought dinner.

* * *

><p>"Have you eaten?" she said reaching for her pack. Since she had been meeting with Haiden and Markl every night, she had thought it best to always bring dinner. Every once in a while, Markl would bring some ale or wine and Haiden would always try to force coin in her pocket for feeding him every night. Tonight, she happened to bring three sandwiches made with fresh bread she had bought that morning. She also had brought a surprise for Markl; he had a love for anything baked, especially cookies. <em>Oh, well. I'll get him some more.<em> "Here. Do you want smoked ham or cured salmon? Haiden doesn't like salmon so I usually bring ham for him. If you like both, you can have one of each. I have my salmon and usually I can't eat it all."

As Sicilia began to eat her sandwich, she watched out of her peripheral as the Arishok would eye the meal. She noticed that he would grind his teeth as if cursing her for putting food in front of a hungry man. _I can't help it I'm nice. _A smiled crossed her face as the Arishok picked up the sandwich made with cured salmon.

By the time she had finished her sandwich, the Arishok had eaten both of his. Reaching inside her pack, she pulled out two large, wrapped cookies. She held out one for him, which he took curiously. "So, tell me about your homeland. For all my brother told me, not even he could tell me about Par Vollen."


	13. Chapter 12

Their conversation had continued past sundown. The Arishok described how the seas smelled fresher, the air felt cooler, and the sky was clearer. In his eyes, Par Vollen was better in every way. Sicilia could hear how homesick he was. She wondered if it had been a good idea for him to talk about it.

When she had put her boots back on to leave, she had said, "Panahedan." The Arishok had said nothing in return. The night had been oddly wonderful. A word had come to mind as she laid in her bed at the inn. _Romantic._ Shaking her head free of the thought, she questioned herself. _What? No. Why did I think that? _Sicilia thought about the way he looked when he closed his eyes. Most people would see the massive creature with horns like a demon. What she saw was different. What she saw was a misunderstood and beautiful man.

_Could it be that I like the Arishok?_ She played with the thought for a moment. _Good thing Gwen is off tomorrow. That's only a conversation to be had between girls._

* * *

><p><em>I have been away from Par Vollen for far too long. That is it. <em>The Arishok paced in his tent. A growl escaped his throat. He didn't understand how he could've let himself stay there and talk with a human female of all things. In Par Vollen, he had always talked with the Triumvirate. When they would meet, the three of them would always have conversations about the world, about life.

No, this was different. This woman reminded him of home. Her ideas were the same as the Qun. During their conversation, he had felt almost at peace. It was like he was home again, like the relic had never been stolen. It had felt…right. _No, why am I thinking that? Parshaara! It is just that I have been stuck in the midst of bas for too long. That is it!_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Markl asked. He had watched Haiden down half a bottle of whiskey already.<p>

"Just tell me that I'm a fool," he slurred. He had come straight to the tavern after leaving the coast.

"You still haven't told her?"

"I had planned to show her." His eyes were fixed on the amber liquid. He then fixed his stare on Markl beneath a heavy brow. "The Arishok wouldn't like a human, would he?"

Markl lifted an eyebrow. "So that's what this is about. You saw them on the coast and you thought the worst. You really are a fool."

"I'm serious, Markl. They weren't arguing; they were talking and," he paused to take another gulp, "laughing. Well, she was laughing. She gave him my sandwich!"

Markl coughed, nearly choking on his ale. "Damn it, Haiden. Listen, I don't know what the Arishok would do and it doesn't matter. What matters is that you tell her how you feel before you drown yourself in whiskey."

"I don't know how and I fear that telling her will only cause problems, either make things awkward between us or cause her more stress than she already has. What if she likes him?"

"If you want, I can tell her for you."

"No! It's something that I need to do, but I don't think I can do it now with everything that's going on. It would be best to wait until it's all over, right?"

"Think about what she told us before, Haiden. What if you never get the chance?"

Haiden turned the bottle up once more. "I'm not going to let that happen."

* * *

><p>The tavern was fairly empty that evening. The sun was still high, but setting fast. It had been a while since she and Gwen had talked. She never told her anything involving the relic, only that she was busy with something important. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend, but Gwen had a tendency to run her mouth.<p>

"Gwen?" She pushed the meat around her plate.

"Hmm?" Gwen managed to answer past a mouth full.

"I'm having a…personal issue that I think I need your help with."

Gwen's eyes lit up. "Oh? Is it one of those men you've been hanging around lately? Tell me, is it the half-elf or the other one?" She was boiling over with questions. It was rare that Sicilia had romantic problems. Ok, it never happened. True, she had been with men in Ayesleigh, but not romantically. Everything with her was "no strings attached." Sicilia had often told her that she never wanted to marry.

"Not really. I don't even know what it is. He just makes me so frustrated! Not that kind of frustrated, though. We argue every time we meet, except for last night. It's like I saw a whole new side to him. I don't know!" She pushed aside her plate and rested her head on the warm wood table.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Gwen smiled sweetly.

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Because you think of him?"

"Yes."

"And you've hardly eaten…"

"Yeah?" It was a question; Sis had hardly noticed that her plate was still full.

"You have mixed feelings about him, but a part of you likes the fact that he makes you angry? You want to punch and kiss him at the same time? You want to know everything about him?" Sicilia simply lifted her head. Gwen was eating calmly as she spoke. "Since I'm guessing you haven't know him that long, I'm not sure I would say it's _love _just yet, but it's definitely a _like a lot_ situation."

Sicilia groaned. "Great."

"So what's the problem? Is he already taken?"

"No, it's not that. I don't think it's possible for him to feel that way about me."

"How so? You're beautiful and strong. Is it that he doesn't like women who own weapons?

"I don't know what kind of women he likes. More than likely, he only likes women of his own race."

"So he's not human. Well, that's something. If you tell me what he is, I can give you some idea as to what they like."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you embarrassed?" she laughed.

"No, I just…I don't know."

"Come on, Sis. I won't say anything. I may be bad at gossiping, but even I know not to say anything involving you."

"Well," she thought a moment, "he's sort of…a Qunari."

"Ohhh, like with horns and everything? Like in the Qun or Tal'vashoth?" Obviously, Gwen was excited now.

"Yes, and he's in the Qun." She had returned her head to the table.

"Well, I honestly don't know much, but I do know that the Qun doesn't marry. They have singular, life-long mates. I still don't see the big problem. They're straightforward people. If he doesn't like you in that way, he'll tell you. Granted, the typical Qunari don't mate with humans, but there are some depending on your worthiness."

"But he's sort of _the _Qunari…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's…the Arishok."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**: **__I decided to post this chapter a day early since I actually finished the whole story last night…actually at 5 this morning lol. It's a total of 25 chapters and I can't wait to post them all for you. I'm still going over a couple chapters, editing some bits, and my beta is doing her beta thing. My beta is the shiz! Oh, and there's still a poll on my profile for my next fanfic and reviews are always nice! ^_^_

_Parshaara - "enough."_


	14. Chapter 13

"What?" Gwen had stopped eating.

"Yeah, I know. He's the Arishok, the body of the Qun, and one agitating male."

"Andraste's flaming ass, Sis. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Their conversation had ended there. Gwen had no words and Sicilia never finished her meal. She had argued with herself whether or not to go to the coast that night, but she knew Haiden and Markl would be waiting.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Gwen was off work today so we had dinner together," she said putting on a fake smile.<p>

"It's fine. I was beginning to wonder if you would come or not," Markl smiled as she sat down between them. "Haiden brought dinner so we already ate."

"Oh, good. I felt a little bad that I didn't bring you something, but I was already halfway here before I remembered."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little off," he said with evident concern.

"No, I'm fine," she lied. "Gwen and I were just having a long talk." Sicilia stripped her boots off and buried her feet in the sand. "So, have you gotten any more leads on this Torren guy?"

"Not yet. We've got three or four more days until that trader comes back into town."

"That long? It seems like it's already been a week." Letting out a sigh, she fell back into the sand. "So who wants to get their ass kicked?" A wicked smile played on her face.

The next two days played out in a similar fashion. Sis would spend her mornings and afternoons in the marketplace, talking with various possible employers. She had managed to sell enough potions and poisons to pay for the next week at the inn. In the evenings, she would be at the coast sparring with her companions. Today wasn't much different. After a busy day, she sat on the beach with Markl as they waited for Haiden.

"You never did tell me how things went over with the Arishok the other night." Now that he was alone with her, he struck up the conversation to see if Haiden's fear was justified.

"It was…interesting." Sicilia brushed the sand from her hands.

"That's not saying much."

"Let's just say that I got to see a whole new side to him."

"It sounds like you had a good conversation rather than a fight." Markl was starting to see Haiden's fear realized.

"Yeah, I guess. We still argued, but I think the reason he's so angry is just because he misses home."

"I imagine so." _It was justified. _"Did he see me?" he asked changing the subject.

"If he did, he didn't say anything." Sicilia lifted her feet from the sand and watched as it filtered between her toes. Glancing up, she notice Haiden approaching from the right, which was unusual. "What are you doing down there?" she called out.

"There's an oyster bed down the coast a ways. I felt like-" He stopped, lifted his foot, and glanced down. "Oh, damn. There's a sea turtle nest here."

"Oh, no, did you step on them?"

"Just a couple. Their almost ready to hatch. Looks like there's a ton," he said crouching down to get a better look. "Anyways, I just felt like having oysters tonight instead of sandwiches." He walked carefully around the nest and made his way over to them carrying a canvas sack.

"Sounds good." Growing up near the sea, she and her brother used to gather oysters all the time. Her brother had taught her how to shuck them as soon as she was old enough to hold a knife.

"I also found this," he said holding up a rounded oyster; the outside was a deep muddy brown.

"A pearl oyster?" Her brother had found one once; the pearl inside hadn't been large enough to be valuable, but they had given it to their mother as a gift. She had worn it as a necklace every day.

"Yeah, I thought we could open it up and see if there was anything in it." Drawing out his knife, Haiden ran it along the outside, taking off the feathered edge. He gripped it tightly as he pushed the blade between the clam's hinges. A pop could be heard as he twisted it. After discarding the top shell, he pulled a tear drop shaped pearl from the muscle. He held it out to her. Laying it in the palm of her hand, she smiled. It had an iridescent hue, the color ranging from a deep green at the tip to a fiery orange at the widest point. The pearl was almost a half inch long.

"Wow, I've never seen one like this," Markl said gazing over. "It's probably quite valuable."

She handed it back to Haiden, who put in in a small pocket in his pack. He dumped out the sack full of oysters and began shucking. Sicilia pitched in, too, making things go quickly. After their feast, she groaned. "I don't know if I'll spar tonight. I ate too much."

"Me too," said Haiden. He laughed as he watched Markl down the last oyster.

"Thanks, Haiden. The oysters were great," Markl managed to say while savoring the mouthful.

"Yeah, they were delicious," she agreed.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>He watched as they ate their meal, laughed, and conversed. A part of him had wanted to partake, but that part was miniscule at best. The Arishok stood at the docks, his arms crossed at his chest as he watched them. He could barely hear them, only their laughs had been audible.<p>

"What are your orders?" The Ashaad had come to him after finishing the task that had been given to him.

"Get it done." The Arishok had made it clear to her that he did not want her interference and since she refused to let it go, he had decided to be one step ahead of her. The Beresaad had found a man named Torren, a trader who lived just outside the gates. He would see this done himself rather than let a human best him.

* * *

><p>"I hope he didn't come back early. I don't want to give him a chance to have already left." She kicked up dust as they made their way down the path. A log house could be seen nearby. The morning air was a comfortable warmth and dew still clung to the grass.<p>

"It's possible, but-" Markl stopped. "I don't think he'll be leaving."

"What?" She stepped closer, eying the house. The door was open and she could just barely see a boot jutting past the doorframe. "Damn it!" She ran to the house and peered inside. The body was covered in blood.

"His throat was cut," Markl said as he examined the man. He picked up a small knife that laid next to his hand. "Looks like he did it himself. His body is barely warm; he couldn't have been dead for more than a few hours."

"I'm going to look around for the book or at least some sign of where it is," Haiden said rummaging through some papers on the desk. "Why would he kill himself?"

"No idea." Markl rose from the lifeless form and assisted Haiden's search.

"Hey, isn't that the Imperial seal?" Sicilia's attention was still on the body, but she saw a letter lying underneath the desk. A cracked red wax seal bore the symbol of a sun. She returned to examining the body as Markl picked it up.

"This says that they departed Minrathous almost three weeks ago. Well, this was definitely our guy, but how do we know if they already have the tome or not?" Markl's voice sounded defeated.

"It takes about three weeks to get to the ports North of Ayesleigh at the hook in Venefication Sea if they took a ship. With the winds being as favorable as they have been, it might've taken them two and a half. There's no way they could've gotten here that fast. It should take them another three days at least, a week at most, to get here." Haiden seemed confident in his calculations. "But that'll do us no good if we still don't know where the tome is."

"I think I know who might," Sicilia said removing a finger from her mouth. The taste was chalky, but bitter. "The red underneath his fingernails isn't blood. It's paint."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Sorry it's taken a couple days to get this one posted. I wasn't able to get a hold of my Beta so I edited this one myself. The poll for my next fanfic is still up on my profile. There's one vote for an Ouran fanfic so I need more opinions! I may be behind on posting the next few chapter, but I will really try to keep posting on my original schedule. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 14

Honestly, she was pissed! Sicilia had told the Arishok every lead she had up until now, but he didn't think to do the same. She told herself that it wasn't his nature and could simply dismiss that. Right now, the only thing she wanted to know was where the tome actually was. She knew that this wasn't over. Her premonition had yet to come true and if they had the tome, she needed to warn him of what was to come.

Markl stayed distant while Haiden and Sicilia rounded the corner to the Qunari camp. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Do not loose your temper, Sicilia. Stay calm, _she told herself as she passed the gates. The Arishok was seated at his normal backless chair hunched over as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Was it there? Do you have it?" It was all she could say while catching her breath. She'd nearly ran the whole way.

"Our search continues. I assume you have just returned from the same place that the Beresaad returned from early this morning."

She could feel her temper rising. She could tell from his words that he was boasting at the fact that they had gotten there before her. It all made sense to her now; the man had obviously killed himself at the sight of five Qunari at his doorstep. "Did the Beresaad get any information regarding it's whereabouts before the man killed himself?"

"If they had, that information would not be given to you."

_Ok, that's it! _Her temper was fuming now. Trying not to draw her weapons, she clenched her fists and readied herself for what was to come. The consequences of her actions could send both of them to their grave. "How utterly selfish you must be," she muttered through her teeth. "This entire time I have kept you informed about _every _lead I have come across yet you do not do the same." She could see Qunari all around them bringing their spears higher. Haiden's hand moved slowly to his staff, but she held out her hand to order him to stop. Lowering her tone, she continued, "I understand _perfectly _that this relic belongs to your people, but you aren't the only one who needs to find it. Perhaps had you told me that you had found him, we could've come up with a plan to wring the information from him, but no! You took matters into your own hands and now you have _nothing_. It doesn't surprise me that, at one look at five Qunari standing at his doorstep, he just kills himself. Did you not fucking _think _about that? Had it have been a _human _female, don't you think he would've let her in willingly? And don't you think I would've stripped him of all weapons before holding my own at his throat? I could've gotten that information, but you had to be a _selfish, prideful ass_!"

Spinning on her heel, she marched out of the camp followed closely by Haiden. There had been no "Panahedan." _Fuck respect. He just lost mine._

* * *

><p>To be perfectly frank, the Arishok had never seen a woman so angered with him before. Not even Hawke had lost her tempter with him. He certainly had never been called a <em>selfish, prideful ass <em>before. He really didn't know how to respond. Once again, this woman had left him speechless.

Since she had left, her words had scrambled his mind into an oblivion twice over. He had also noticed that she did not give the respectful greeting nor the respectful goodbye as she usually had. _Have I truly angered her so much? _He sat on the edge of his bed with a bit more force than usual; he paused as he heard a creak at one end. When it did not break, he returned to his thought.

_Why is this even bothering me? _He didn't understand it at all. She had never cowered in his presence and she was the only basra to ever have the guts to _yell _at him. This female, in her show, had earned his respect and intrigued him.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you didn't tell him about the letter?" Markl asked watching her down her third shot of whiskey. She had almost ordered them to go to the tavern after storming from the camp.<p>

"Of course not. I'll need to hear an apology before I offer up that information." She ordered another shot, telling herself it would be the last.

"So, that'll be never," Markl laughed.

"I don't know, she really did rip him a new one. That would hurt any man's pride."

"I am kinda proud of myself," she grinned as she downed her last shot. "And we didn't die! Yay, for me! Now, who wants to play Diamondback?"

Markl and Haiden had nearly bust out laughing as they watched their friend in a drunken mess. It had been an entertaining afternoon. Sicilia had gotten drunk for the first time in nearly six months. She hated alcohol, but sometimes she needed a good stiff drink to calm her down. Today had been one of those days.

The worst of the effects had worn off by the time she was ready to leave. Getting up from her chair, she stumbled a bit before she regained her balance. Haiden had nearly insisted he walk her home. The sun hadn't yet set and she really wanted to be alone for a little while. She told them that she was tired and wanted to get to bed early, which was partially true. She did want to go to bed early, but she wanted to watch the sun set at the coast first.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to swim while she was even the slightest bit drunk, but she had to at least put her feet in the water. Her weapons were thrown into the sand along with the ribbon that held her hair up. Her boots had been difficult to take off while standing, but she managed. Rolling her pant legs up, she made her way towards the water.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully she's not getting in the water. <em>Haiden had followed her. He was worried about her state after leaving the tavern. He had thought that she really would go straight to the inn, but she had made a turn towards the coast. _I'll just keep an eye on her until she goes to the inn. _

Haiden watched from afar as she dropped her weapons and let her hair down. Her rich brown hair blew wildly in the wind. He laughed seeing her struggle to keep her balance while taking off her boots. Seeing her step towards the water, he stepped forward, but she stopped just short of the water only letting the waves wash over her feet so he stopped, too.

Something else made him want to rush to her side, however. A recognizable form was approaching from her left. He had just made his way onto the coast when Haiden spotted him. The Arishok was heading straight for her. Haiden noticed that Sicilia's head was turned in the Qunari's direction so he remained distant.

* * *

><p>"I hope your not coming here for a fight, Arishok. I'm not up for it. I said all I needed to say. I thought my displeasure was evident."<p>

"It was."

"Then why are you here?" she snapped back.

"The Beresaad received no information from Torren before he chose death."

She was silent. _Is this his version of an apology? _"Did they think to look around the house for anything?" She watched him cross his arms over his chest. His arm muscles drew her attention for a split second. Feeling the water against her feet, she turned to the sunset again.

"They searched for the relic, that was all they were ordered to do."

"Then, they did not find the letter from the Tevinter Imperium stating their departure time from Minrathous."

"My men, though most speak the human language well enough, do not know your written word."

"The Arishok admits to a fault. That's surprising." She was surprised. The Qun sought perfection and, not knowing the human language, chose to not speak much of it in front of others. Their sense of pride forbid them to show any fault. _This really is an apology. I knew I ripped into him a bit, but I didn't know what I said could bring him to this point. _Once she had let her own pride settle, she said, "I apologize for calling you an ass. The 'selfish and prideful' are true, but the 'ass' was uncalled for."

"You said what you meant to say. You cannot take it back."

She translated this as, _I deserved it._ Whether it was a true translation or not was debatable. "Whoever is coming from Tevinter left nearly three weeks ago. They couldn't have gotten here already in that period of time. We suspect that they'll be here within the week."

"Do you have a plan?"

Sicilia smiled. "I do." She hadn't told Haiden or Markl about it, but she had devised a plan. It wasn't as sneaky or invasive as she was sure Haiden would like it to be, but it would work. She stepped from the water and pulled her boots on.

"Will you tell me?"

Laughing, she reached down to grab her weapons. "I'll think about it. Come back tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 15

_The rain had started to fall. It wasn't heavy, just a light sprinkling. The air had cooled dramatically. A breeze whistled nearby before it reached her. The moon was nonexistent, which left no amount of light for her to see, but a soft lightening in the distance illuminated. _

_She looked to her right. The man next to her seemed smaller without his armor. Spaulders, weapons, and the majority of his clothing, except for the thick leather pants, had been removed. Though he seemed smaller, he wasn't the least bit vulnerable. His muscles tightened with every movement, catching her eye. The rain had begun to draw streaks of red down his form. _

"_Return with me." His words echoed, barely audible. _

"_I've already made up my mind." _

"_Is there anything I can do to convince you?" His voice seemed distant, but it's depth never ceased to make her tremble._

"_Probably not." She shivered against the cold. The rain had become a mild one and against the breeze, it seemed a lower temperature than it was._

_He had turned towards her, his arms at his sides. One would think it was painful, but even with his clawed hands and crushing strength, his touch was gentle. He had placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her heart began to race as he placed a finger beneath her chin. She was frozen. _

Opening her eyes, she shuddered. _It was just a dream. _She drew a quivering breath. _But it was just getting to the good part,_ she whined to herself jerking the pillow from under her head and burying her face into it. She tossed her pillow aside and stood. She stretched and looked over at Gwen who was busy playing with her hair, trying to get it in just the right place.

"Bad dream?" Gwen asked picking up her comb. Sicilia groaned as she pulled her nightclothes off. "Oh, a good dream," she giggled. "About the Arishok?" She laughed as Sicilia tripped over her own feet as she walked to her pack. "Have you told him yet?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled as she pulled her pants on.

* * *

><p>Markl was at his normal table. The tavern had only a few people, the most of them gathered around a table playing Diamondback. Noticing her walk in, he looked at her curiously. When she drew near, he asked, "What are you doing here so early?"<p>

"I could ask the same of you," she laughed. It wasn't even dinnertime and he was already at the tavern. "I, well, the Arishok came to see me at the coast last night. I think he's willing to cooperate now."

"What? Damn, did you really get to him that much? What did he say?" Markl's eyes were wide, his ale long forgotten.

"I won't go into much detail, but he should come again tonight so I wanted to see you before then. I have a plan about what to do about the Tevinter ordeal." She told him the details of her plan. They worked out a few minor bits so that it all made sense. With Markl's approval, she was sure everything was set. Sicilia only had one more question, but it was a bit more personal. "I had something I wanted to ask you, but don't laugh, ok? I actually feel a little bad for tearing into him yesterday and I wanted to do something nice. Do you know of anything food-wise that would maybe remind him of Par Vollen?"

Markl smiled, trying not to laugh, he said, "Well, there's quite a bit, but anything spicy. My father would always complain about the food not being spicy enough, not enough depth of flavor. I'll tell you what, go to the stall about three streets over; there's a woman who makes this amazing mix of spices. She puts it on everything. Get the roast sandwich."

* * *

><p>Sicilia had done exactly as Markl told her. The woman had even let her sample the meat before she ordered. The meat was a bit gamey, but the spices was the perfect amount of heat. She could taste a bit of cinnamon at one point, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the heat of another spice she couldn't make out.<p>

She had always loved food. At home, her mother had taught her to cook at a young age. She enjoyed learning new things, but since coming to Dairsmuid, there hadn't been a kitchen for her to use. Sicilia had been too busy to miss it, but now, tasting the moist meat covered with the right amount of spicy sauce, she wanted to know the recipe. Of course, the woman wouldn't give any hint.

With the sandwiches wrapped tightly in her pack, she made her way towards the coast. Markl had told her that, if he saw Haiden, he would tell him that she had other plans. She couldn't help, but think about her dream. A part of her wondered if it had been a dream or if it had been a premonition. There had been no pain, but she had other dreams before that would come true that didn't have any pain. It was just that all those with pain would always come true. In all honesty, she wanted it to be true, but feared the decision that she had made.

* * *

><p>The sun was just above the horizon. He watched as she quickly shed her boots and weapons to run into the water. Her childlike actions made him halfway smirk. The Arishok had debated even coming that night. This woman hadn't left his thoughts all night; he had barely slept. It frustrated him to no end that she could've done this to him. He had told himself that the only reason he was here was because he needed to know of her plan.<p>

He stood on the coast, just off the docks, watching her. She would wade further, just to her knees where her pants were rolled to, run away when a wave rolled in, then wade back in and kick at the water. The wind had picked up slightly and her hair blew into her face as she turned away from it. She had walked out of the water, just far enough for the waves to still lick her toes. She turned towards the sunset, the light tunic she wore clung against her curves when the breeze blew.

She really was a mystery to him. One day she reminded him of a strong warrior, another day she would seem like an atashi spitting fire in his face, and now she seemed like a careless child, but a beautiful woman at the same time. How she managed to hold so many personas was beyond him. _This woman will be the death of me, _he thought as he moved towards her. He had almost given up arguing with himself over the matter.

* * *

><p>Sicilia had gotten the simplest pleasure out of running through the water. She had settled down next to her pack before she saw the Arishok. "I had thought you might not show," she said as he said down.<p>

"Will you tell me of your plan now?"

"I'm still thinking about it." She watched the sun glint of his gold earrings. The wind blew his white hair off his shoulders.

"I grow tired of waiting."

"Well, here, it'll take your mind off waiting," she handed him one of the sandwiches. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet?"

"Why do you insist on feeding me?" He took the sandwich from her only hesitating slightly.

"Because I'm nice, now eat," she said with a mouthful. She watched his slightly stunned expression as he chewed. Smiling, she took another bite, savoring the flavor.

Sicilia could tell that the meal was a good idea. The Arishok seemed a little more calm now that he was finished. However, she wasn't ready to bring up business yet. She searched for things to talk about.

"How long will I have to wait?"

"Did you like the food?" she fished for conversation starters.

"Yes, the taste was familiar."

Sicilia watched his profile. To her, most Qunari looked the same with only slight differences, but the Arishok was his own in every way. Other than the fact that, overall, he was of larger build, the angle of his horns was more intricate, his jaw was stronger, and his brow seemed heavier. He was pure male. "I got it because I thought it would remind you of home; maybe you wouldn't feel so homesick, at least for one meal." He turned to her, his dark eyes searching her own questioningly. She smiled and said, "Questions left unanswered will only bring suffering, Arishok. Ask."

"Why do you care about such things?" His voice, deep as is was soothing, had a gravely undertone that shook the core of whomever he spoke to.

"I don't know. It could just be that I do because I want to. In general, I'm a nice person, but something about you makes me want to be a little nicer to you. I don't know what it is, but I know that it's not pity, guilt, or anything like that," she thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I see a different side to you than what others see. Others fear you, cower before you. It's hard to explain. I guess, in light of everything, I have begun to see you as a friend. Kadan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__**: **_

_Kadan - "friend" or "brother."_

_Atashi - dragon._


	17. Chapter 16

It was a good minute before she spoke again. The Arishok hadn't said anything; he was silent in every way. Sicilia found it amazing that, even though he was so large, she never heard him breath unless he was angry when it came out in quick huffs.

"Now, about that plan." She paused for effect. "I know that you won't like it, but my companions agree that it's the best course of action. Since neither of us know where the tome is being held, we have to wait until the Tevinters get here. We'll follow them to wherever and…You're really not going to like this, but just trust me ok? We let them take it." She watched his metaphorical temper gauge skyrocket. A huff later, she held up a hand to silence him. "Just trust me. Ok? We let them take it. I'll have one of my friends follow them out of town while I come tell you that we're leaving. My other companion and I will head to them. You cannot make any action against them, do you hear me? If you do, they'll stay in town and gather followers. We need them unaware of your intentions. Don't even start packing until they leave town. Once we go after them, you can start getting your men ready to leave. There's a small forest North of town. You need to set up camp as soon as you get in that forest. My companions and I will attack them at the opportune moment and get the relic. You'll probably be a day behind us. We'll head back and meet you at your camp. It'll probably be three days time after we leave town before you see us."

"Do you think I can sit by and do nothing?" he growled through his teeth.

"You must. The forest is not a dense one. Even we're going to have trouble staying hidden. We have to have the upper hand in the attack. We have to catch them off guard, not the other way around. For this to work, you have to trust me."

"What should I do if you do not return? In that time, they would have moved far ahead."

"I _won't_ let that happen. I'll make sure of it. _Please_. You must trust me in this." She was nearly begging. Sicilia was sure the plan would work only the Arishok could keep his nose out of it for just once. His fists clenched tightly before he nodded in agreement. She let out a breath in relief.

Once again, the silence was overwhelming. The sun had set and darkness surrounded them; only the moonlight shone brightly, illuminating the waters. Sicilia heard a soft 'swooshing' sounds, which she, at first, dismissed at the waters or wind, but it had become louder, closer. Looking over, she gasped as she saw their arms and legs pushing against the sand. _The turtles hatched. _She bumped his arm with the back of her hand, his skin hot against her own. With an excited smile, she held a finger to her lips, signaling him to remain silent, and pointed to the show. "Sea turtles. They just hatched," she whispered. "It amazes me that they instinctively know where to go even without their mother to guide them. It also saddens me to know that, without their mother to protect them, some will die if they can't make it to the water."

She watched them scurry their way towards the sea, creating trails behind them. There had to have been at least a hundred. Scanning the area, she noticed that they all seemed to have made it, but then she spotted one having trouble getting across a mound of sand. Sicilia got up and walked to the small turtle. It darted back into it's shell at her approach. Walking it to the water, she set it down gently just before a wave washed up to carry it away.

"Those who are strong enough to survive will," he said sharply.

"There are some who become stronger if only given the chance," she retaliated.

"If it was meant to survive, it would have." The Arishok hardly moved from his spot. He always remained in his hunched position, legs crossed, and his elbows propped against his knees.

"And so it has," she added smiling, happy with herself. "How does the Qun see family?"

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Curiosity."

"The Qun cannot change the nature of birth. I assume you ask about the relationship. Females care for the children until they are of age to be sent into training. When they receive their rank, they are sent into further training for their specific rank. The relationship between mates and imekari is not like your human family."

"It must be hard for converts to adjust to that." Sicilia understood the ways of the Qun and agreed with many of them. She felt that, were she to convert and have her own children, she could accept when the time came for them to leave. She would be happy for them; they would be learning their purpose, helping not only themselves, but the Qun as a whole. In all honesty, she knew that she would be proud of them, but she knew that she would miss them. Qunari women probably had a feeling of sadness when their children leave, but the happiness and pride would far outweigh that.

"They adjust eventually."

"What about mates? Does the Qun recognize love?"

"Love is not the correct term. Love often leads to an unbalanced sense of purpose. When someone feels _love _for another, they put that person above themselves, leading to a loss of self, a loss of purpose. Once mates choose each other, it is for life. The Qun is equality. Mates have great respect for one another, but not love. Humans see this as love, but the Qun understands the difference."

Sicilia could see the difference, too. She had seen some over the years who lose themselves in the emotion and forsake their own purpose and passions. It was something she could never do, she couldn't see how someone could forget their purpose for one person. Her mother had always taught her brother and her that you can not love someone else without loving yourself first. For Sis, it was the same idea.

"I can see that." She had wanted to ask a more personal question, but was unsure if she should. Curiosity always won. "Have you found your mate?"

"No." It was a simple answer to a simple question.

"It must be hard being away from Par Vollen for so long."

He did not comment. He had wanted to ask about something else. "Why are you so adamant in your search?"

"My mother sent me here. She is a seer. She told me that there was something I needed to do here. I, being her daughter, inherited some of her talent. I sometimes have dreams that tell of the future. I saw myself fighting to attain your relic. My other reason is for one of my companions."

"How do you know that it was not a simple dream?"

"In dreams, you don't feel pain." She saw the questioning expression he had and continued. "I will be knocked down after a fight with a mage. That mage, just before death, will call forth a rage demon. All I saw was the rage demon above me putting his hand on my leg. Rage demons are covered in fire; all I felt was the pain after that until I woke up. I do not know if I will die or not, but I plan to take that demon with me if I do."

"You said that your other reason was for a companion. What need does this companion need of the relic?"

Sicilia thought about her answer for a moment. She was sure the Arishok wouldn't trust the fact that the son of a Tal'vashoth was helping her. "He wants to help the Qun, prove his worth, gain some respect." They did not speak for a short while. Yawning, Sicilia had realized how late the night grew. Stating she needed to return to the inn, they both stood. She gathered her things after sliding her boots back on. After a few steps towards town, she turned. "Arishok. At first, I only wanted to find it because of the reasons I told you. Now it seems like I have found another. Now I not only want to fulfill my purpose, but I want to help you." Hesitating, she said before turning away, "Panahedan…Kadan."

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the camp, he had sat in his tent contemplating her plan. The Arishok found it hard to admit that there were things the Qunari weren't the best at. Stealth was one of those things. Yes, they could strike an enemy by surprise, but it would be difficult in a quiet wooded area. Their best quality was attacking on a whim barely giving their enemy time to react, not taking down enemies one by one slowly and soundlessly.<p>

A part of him wanted to take down the Tevinters as soon as they led him to the relic. The other part of him trusted this female to get it done just as quickly. He knew that she was trying to prevent destruction of the town and, dealing with mages, as soon as Qunari came into the picture, they would conjure as many demons as they could to protect themselves. Ultimately, there was a risk they could get away with the tome before he could get to them. Her plan avoided all of that. Ultimately, he would do as she said. He would trust her. For once, he would step back and let someone else, a human, take the brunt of the battle. _It is the best option to get the tome back quickly and painlessly to the Qun._

His mind wandered elsewhere. Her words crossed his mind again. "Kadan," he breathed. It was a word he had never expected to leave a human's mouth in reference to him. She had asked about the relationship of mates, of love. He hadn't expected her to understand the difference, but she had said otherwise. She was foreign to him in every way, a contradiction.

It was true that he had come to respect her in some manner, but could it be that respect was growing? _Even if it was true, we would not even be able to. She is human. She would not be able to survive such. Would she?_


	18. Chapter 17

The Arishok couldn't believe what he was thinking. _Why am I thinking about her in that way? This is maddening! No. Stop. She means nothing. _Throughout the night, it was all he could think about. The way her hair fell across her face, how her tunic pressed against her curves when the wind blew, the way her bottom lip would quiver ever so slightly when she was angry, and especially the way she looked at him with those light golden eyes all seemed oddly erotic to him. He hated to admit it, but he was attracted to her.

* * *

><p>"So, what's new?" Gwen was still awake when Sicilia returned to their room. She was lying in her bed waiting impatiently for an answer. "Did you see the Arishok?"<p>

She smiled as she turned to the wash basin. "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Sicilia…" she sang in no particular tune. Sitting up, she asked, "I know you better. You were with him, weren't you? What happened? Did you tell him?"

"Gwen," she laughed. "Yes, I saw him. Nothing happened."

"Then why do you have a huge grin on your face?"

Sicilia glanced up towards the mirror. She _was _grinning. It wasn't unusual for her to be happy, but to not be able to stop wasn't normal for her. Admittedly, she said, "Ok, so it was nice. I still didn't tell him anything."

"Oh, come on, you mean to tell me you haven't kissed him, called him a cute pet name, or at least _something_?" Gwen was fishing for the "goods," as she called it.

"No," she laughed turning to Gwen. "I called him 'Kadan,' but that's it."

Her eyes widened slightly. "So, you are planning on telling him. What was his reaction to that?"

"I don't know that I plan on telling him anything, if there is anything at all to tell! His reaction was…indifferent, but he's pretty much always like that." She was lying a bit. Sicilia knew that there were some feelings for the Arishok lying within her, but she didn't know exactly what they were yet. She also knew he wasn't always indifferent; he only pretended to be, which made her wonder what he actually thought about her comment.

"Sis, you had a dream about the man. Admit it, you want his horny body! Pun intended!"

"Gwen, shhhh!" Sicilia blushed only slightly. "Yes, ok? I had a dream about him. That doesn't mean I should just tell him that! Besides, Qunari do not have sex with…well, anything but a Qunari. There's got to be a reason for that."

"Alright, you have a point. I have heard that Qunari sex is _rough _to put it lightly, but I also think you like him, more than just physically." Gwen laid back down against her pillow and pulled the covers up underneath her arm. "And there are some Qunari who sleep with humans…there's gotta be a reason for that, too."

Gwen had been right. Sicilia was attracted to the Arishok. All the things that made him Qunari was what really took her in. Though, other Qunari didn't do the same thing. These things were quite simple to her, but yet so beautiful. The deep red paint contrasting against his skin, his pure white hair, and the architecture of his horns were all so very hypnotizing to her. It wasn't just the physical being that attracted her the most. It was the person he was. He was so irritating, but at the same time she loved that about him. _Love? No, it's not love. Correction. Respect._

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll like it?" Haiden asked timidly as he sat across from Markl. The floor creaked as Markl shifted in the seat in his living room.<p>

"She seemed to like it at the time so I'm sure she'll like it now," he answered handing the trinket back to him.

Haiden had an earring made from the pearl that Sicilia had shown so much interest in. After Markl had told him yesterday that the Arishok would be seeing Sicilia on the coast, he had wanted to keep an eye on her. Markl had assured him that it wouldn't be necessary. Haiden had been anticipating the next time they would meet so that he could give it to her. He held the earring up in front of him; the pearl dangled freely from the golden ring. "I'm worried about the Arishok."

He knew that Sicilia liked the Arishok, now. He would've told Haiden, but he wasn't sure about the Arishok's feelings. "Do you think Sicilia is interested in him or the other way around?"

Haiden took in the question carefully. He hadn't really thought about Sicilia liking the Arishok until that moment. It was entirely possible. "Both," he said questioningly.

* * *

><p>Sicilia woke to a chilling breeze. She shivered as she rose to close the window. <em>Well, looks like I can't leave it open anymore. <em>It was a grey morning. The sun barely showed it's rays through the clouds that had blew in that night.

The day went by fairly quickly. Sicilia had received a large request for potions and a few poisons. Luckily, she had plenty of elfroot, deep mushroom, and distillation agent to mix everything. She did, however, have to buy flasks. She gathered her tools and decided to work while she was on the coast with her friends.

Grinding deep mushroom wasn't a difficult task; making sure the dust of the dried fungus didn't get into your system was the hardest part. She faced away from the breeze and moved her pestle back and forth across the powder, her gloves restricting the movement. Once she was satisfied with the texture, she took a small spatula and began distributing the mix into the distillation agent, which was already measured out into flasks.

"Decided to work tonight?" Haiden's voiced sounded next to her. He didn't startle her as he usually did. She had become accustomed to his stealthy nature.

"Yeah, don't get too close. I don't want you breathing it in." She dropped the powder into a flask and watched the liquid turn from a murky yellow to a muddy purple. After she placed the cork in, she shook it lightly and blew away any remaining dust from the outside.

"Need any help?"

"Sure. You can get the elfroot and go wash it for me," she said placing the last cork in. She washed her mortar and placed it in a leather sack away from the other mortar and pestle she used for potions. Once she removed her gloves and gathered her knife, she was ready. Haiden handed the ball of roots to her and returned the cleaning brush to her pack. "I always found it funny that some of the ugliest herbs are the best for you, but the beautiful ones are the most deadly," she noted staring at the brown, lumpy root ball. "Where's Mark?" she asked scraping the brown from the roots.

"He said that he had some small job to do tonight." He watched as she made quick work of the elfroot, cutting it into small pieces and beginning to grind it in the mortar. The once ugly root had quickly become a light green pulp. "I have something for you." He dug through his pocket. He pulled out the earring and handed it to her.

"Haiden, you shouldn't have. That pearl could've been valuable! I can't take this," she said stunned.

"I want you to have it. No returns," he laughed.

"Thank you." She put her work aside and unhinged the loop at the top of her left ear, replacing it with the new one. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful." He helped her put the pulp into their flasks and waiting until she finished putting her things away before he asked, "Could I ask you a question?"

She laughed taking her seat next to him. "That was a question, but sure, go ahead."

"Do you…like the Arishok?" He had finally gotten the nerve to start this conversation. Now, he just needed to end it well.

Sicilia sighed and looked up from her work, wiping away a strand of hair with the back of her hand. "Sure, I like him. I see him as a friend, now, but I do like him. If you're asking if I'm in love with him, the answer is no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've become a little jealous, I guess." His fingers moved along the metal of his gauntlet while he stared into the water. "I like you Sicilia. A lot. I…have for a while now. I was just scared to say anything because I didn't want to cause you more problems. I know everything that has been going on is stressful. Adding something else on top of all that isn't something I wanted to do, but I can't keep it in anymore."

She allowed the statement to settle in. They were silent for a while, the air becoming tense. She was hesitant to answer; she didn't want to hurt him. "Haiden, I've become really good friends with both you and Markl. You two have been there for me when I needed you and I appreciate that. I've been finding it hard dealing with the tome and then suddenly having a friendship with the Arishok. I don't know what will become of it all. I can't say that I feel the same way; I've never really thought about it." She found herself seeing Haiden in a new light. The shorter strands of hair fell into his face at the gentle breeze. He was handsome in a completely different way than the Arishok. _This changes things. _


	19. Chapter 18

_Well, that didn't go as I would've liked it to. _Haiden sat in his bed, his back against the wall. His armor had been tossed into a corner of the small bedroom. He had known that Sicilia would not have just ran into his arms, but he also didn't expect her to like the Arishok. Rubbing his hands across his face, he hoped that his actions wouldn't effect their friendship.

* * *

><p>Tucking her hair behind her ear, she felt the new earring that graced her helix. Her thoughts returned to Haiden. It wasn't that she didn't like him; he was a great guy. Sicilia just wasn't sure if he was the right one for her. He was nice, handsome, and had a thirst for adventure, which were all great things, but there was something else that she was searching for. Honestly, she didn't know what it was.<p>

She had hardly slept the night before. It was difficult when she was arguing with herself the whole time. Right now, she needed to talk to Markl. He was always level-headed and would be able to tell her honestly what she should do. She found him sitting at his usual table at the tavern in front of his usual mug of ale. Sitting in the chair next to him, she groaned and laid her forehead on the table.

"Let me guess. Haiden?" She only groaned in response. "How can I help?"

"Tell me what I need to hear? I want an honest opinion, whether it's good or bad." She raised her head and rested her chin on her palm.

"I can't tell you who to choose, Sicilia, but I can tell you what I've thought all along. Haiden is the type of person who can loose himself easily. He's a good man, don't get me wrong, but he would always put you first above all things. I don't think you want that. I don't see you wanting to be protected and loved above all else. Am I right?" Sicilia thought about this for a moment. She smiled when it all sounded familiar and nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will work out how it's supposed to."

"Asit tal-eb," she smiled. "Thanks, Markl."

Markl downed the last drop of ale from his mug. "I'm meeting Haiden at the North gates for the rest of the day and tonight. If Haiden's calculation is correct, the Tevinters should be here tonight or tomorrow. Where will you be?"

"I think I'm going to the coast for the rest of the day. If I'm not there, I'll be at the inn."

* * *

><p>There were a few people at the beach that afternoon, but they slowly began to fade out when darker clouds began to settle in. Carrying her boots in one hand, she walked the coast. Each wave that came in, stopped at her ankles. The wind began to pick up and she pulled her hair tie from her pocket. She tossed her boots in her usual spot and pulled her hair back.<p>

"You seem distraught." A deep voice sounded from behind her.

She jumped, obviously startled. "I must be for you to surprise me like that." She took a breath. "I am."

"Is there any news?" He stood, arms crossed, just as stoic as always.

"Not yet. My friends are at the North gates keeping watch. They'll let us know when the Tevinters have come and gone." Sicilia took a seat next to her boots. She watched as the Arishok followed her example. A small light flashed in the distance as she removed her weapons. She was reminded of her dream in the rain. _It was just a dream, Sicilia, don't get worked up over it!_

"This is not the reason you are troubled?" His voice seemed to roll from his throat that resembled the thunder in the distance.

"No. I was troubled before, but I'm fine now. I just needed to relax for a bit." Sicilia realized that it wasn't the full answer he was searching for. She sighed, wondering if she should tell him. "Haiden, one of my friends, told me last night that he likes me, as in _love_."

"This did not please you?"

"It's not that I wasn't pleased. It's just that I can't feel that way for him. He's a good friend, a good man, but I just don't feel like he's for me."

"You have your mind set on someone else, then?" His mind seemed distant, his thoughts elsewhere, while he kept his onyx eyes focused forward.

"Are you really so interested in my personal life, Arishok?" When he did not answer, she replied, "In a way, I guess I do. It could be futile, but-"

"Nothing can be futile. Everything in life has a useful result whether good or bad. It is the way things are. Our choices are what give us purpose."

"Maybe you're right, but it's the bad result that I fear." She watched as the seagulls began to retreat to shelter for the night. "It seems that I fear a lot of things, but the possibility of death doesn't frighten me near as much."

"Death is inevitable. You fear that which is uncertain."

Sicilia was fearful of uncertainty. She always had been. It was always her belief that, even when frightened, a person should always go with what feels right. Her instinct never led her astray. Right now, it was telling her that she respected the Arishok. He was honorable, strong, and shared her belief. It was entirely possible that she respected him in a completely different way, though.

He had a temper that was easily triggered. His pride and strength were equal in her eyes. His trust was difficult to earn. Someone like him could be dangerous for her to even try to be more than friends with, but none of that mattered to her. In that moment, she knew that if he were to kiss her, she would return it without a second thought. _Will I ever get the chance?_

The sun had finally fell, leaving only the moonlight. Sicilia tried to think of ways to break the silence. She only thought of one question, but she was apprehensive. "Are you ok with me calling you 'kadan?'"

His brow furrowed. It seemed that he was a little put off by the question, but he answered still. "I do not dislike it."

She smiled. _Am I blushing? I never blush. Well, this is awkward. Change the subject, Sicilia! _"Do you regret not going after that pirate woman?"

"I would have enjoyed killing her, but retrieving the tome is more important." Thunder rumbled after a soft light flashed over the horizon.

"I've always found storms relaxing," she sighed as she laid back against the sand. She closed her eyes and listened to the thunder. As time drew on, she found herself beginning to drift off so she sat up slowly. "Though, they always make me sleepy," she laughed. A corner of his mouth twitched upwards for a split second. She found herself staring again.

* * *

><p>Haiden and Markl had followed a group of Tevinter mages to a warehouse not too far from the tavern they frequented. They had managed to stay hidden from their view despite Markl's lack of stealth. It seemed that the mages had no paranoia of attackers. Haiden kept his eye on the door that they vanished through. <em>Who knows how long they could be in there.<em>

Apparently, it wasn't long; a few moments later, they exited and began to retrace their steps North. He noted a large book being carried by a middle-aged man with brown hair. It was bound in a deep brown leather that seemed worn away at the corners; in the center of a decorative, blue, leather front sat a copper embellishment. A clasp held the pages tightly bound. _That has to be it. _

Haiden began to wonder if they would simply leave or stay the night within town. It wasn't long before he realized that they were leaving as quick as they had entered. With a simple nod to Markl, he made his way towards the coast.

* * *

><p>A soft thudding could be heard from behind them. Looking up, she saw Haiden running in their direction. As Haiden caught his breath, he gasped, "They've just left town. They have the tome." <em>Finally. <em>She rose quickly after pulling her boots on.

She turned to the Arishok who was now standing behind her. She asked, "You remember everything I told you? Head out and set camp just before the forest. If we don't return by this time three days from now, assume we won't be."

"We need to catch up with Markl. I had him follow as far behind as possible so he wouldn't be seen," Haiden said impatiently.

Sicilia grabbed her weapons and strapped them onto her back. Her heart began to race with both excitement and anxiety. Turning to follow Haiden, she stopped. She spun around and grabbed the Arishok's arm as he turned towards his camp. "Arishok, do you trust me?" He nodded after a slight hesitation. "Panahedan, Kadan. I'll see you in three days time."


	20. Chapter 19

The forest held humidity within it's confinement. A day had come and gone as they followed the Tevinter party. Haiden and Sicilia had no difficulty remaining quiet and unseen. Markl, on the other hand, found himself straining to make his steps lighter, his breathing softer, and his posture less profound. It had been half a day since they had a visual of their enemies, but their path was obvious. They had made it completely into the forest by noon that day. As they began to see a light ahead, the three of them shrank into the shadows and behind the foliage.

"Markl, you stay here. Haiden and I need to take a closer look," her whisper was near non-existent. Markl nodded. "If anyone should come in this direction, just stay as still and quiet as you possibly can." She looked to Haiden. "You take the East side; I'll take the West. Try and get a count on how many there are, what they do, their routine, anything that could be of use. See where the tome is, too."

Haiden nodded and began his silent departure. Sicilia found her way around the West side of their camp, keeping in the shadows as she closed the gap between them. A set of trees surrounded by briar was a sure hiding spot. Her brown leather armor allowed for easy camouflage and she was able to see through the branches. She found a comfortable position and kept her eyes on the small clearing before her.

There were three tents set up around a small fire. She could see two men sitting near the fire, a shadow of another, and the shadow of another man cast onto the tent's thin cloth. _Hopefully Haiden has a better view. _Sicilia continued to watch the men joke around the fire and eating their bread and cheese. Noting the swords lying near them, she guessed they weren't mages, but warriors. She saw only two other men come into view from another tent. A few hours drifted by and when all had gone quiet, except for some snores, she found her way back to her companions.

Markl was easy enough to spot, for her. "You didn't have any trouble?"

"None. Did you?"

"No. It seems they aren't expecting anyone to attack them at all. I would've at least expected them to search the area every hour or so." She noticed Haiden slinking towards them.

"How many did you count?" he asked after he'd settled in beside her.

"I counted six that I could see. There were three near the fire, one in the tent nearest to me, and two others that came out later. You?"

"Add another four. That makes five warriors, five mages, I'm guessing. I only saw the warriors, though, so I'm guessing the mages make up the rest. The tome must've been inside one of the tents because I never saw it. I know that two people stayed in one tent the whole time; they never came out and no one else went in. That could be where it is."

"Possibly. The warriors could be easy to defeat, but there are a lot of mages and the Tevinters are not shy about summoning demons and using blood magic. We need to be careful of them." Sicilia glanced in the camp's direction. "We're far enough away to not be seen or heard easily. No one snores do they?" All of them shook their heads. "I suggest we find a good hiding place and rest for the night. I'll see you in the morning." Sicilia found a soft area in some dense weeds a few feet away from Markl that would serve her purpose well. She settled down and slowly fell into a light sleep.

The sound of birds fluttered into her mind, waking her gently. The morning light was just beginning. She gently got up and looked towards the camp. _Guess they're not awake yet_, she said noticing the lack of sound. Sicilia quietly woke Markl and Haiden made his way over to them. It wasn't long before they noticed some noise stirring. The party had begun to pack up their tents to continue their journey.

"We should plan our attack for tonight. We'll still have the forest to hide in. Let's just keep following them silently today and once it's late, we'll come up with a plan." Sicilia had some ideas, but needed to think on them for the day. Markl and Haiden agreed.

The day went on smoothly. None of them spoke a word, not risking the noise. Sicilia could feel the cool breeze again. The storm that had arrived the night they left town had only brought a light rain that was quickly dried. She only guessed that there was another coming shortly.

Her thoughts drifted to Gwen. She hadn't told her of their plan to leave and regretted not saying good-bye. _I'll be back soon enough. _Gwen would miss her for those few days, but she knew not to worry until it had been at least a week with no word. Sicilia had sometimes gone without word for a few days just to clear her head. It was normal. Gwen was her best friend, but even she needed a break.

It was the Arishok that held her mind mostly that day, other than the attack plans. Sicilia knew that he must be on edge about the relic being in the hands of enemies. He had said that he trusted her, but she knew that he would still want to come after it. She hoped that he would hold out the three days they had agreed to. _It'll be nice once all this is done. I can't wait to lay on the beach and not worry about anything for once. _

None of them had brought along a pack. Their weapons were necessary, a pack would've been noisy and noticeable. Sicilia relied on her herbal skills to find them food to keep them strong. Berries and nuts provided adequate nutrition and kept their stomachs quiet while chewing on elfroot kept them strong, alert, and healthy.

Once the sun grew dim, she had gathered a handful of nuts and they had just come upon a berry bush. Knowing their prey was a good way ahead of them, they cut loose a branch each and ate on the way. Sicilia drew some left over elfroot from her pocket and handed Markl and Haiden some before sticking a bit in her mouth. The texture wasn't the most pleasant; the woody and slightly slimy root wasn't something most people would bite down on. Most people had to have it broken down and diluted with water or solution before drinking it. There wasn't much of a taste, but the effects far outweighed the unpleasantness.

Much like the night before, they stopped when they could see the fire's light. "Ok, tell me if this sounds effective. I think Haiden and I should go around each side and keep an eye out for where the tome is. Once we meet up on the far side, I need Markl to draw everyone away. Once everyone goes for him, we'll get the tome. Haiden, you're the fastest so I think you should be the one to take it and run. Find a place to hide it; make sure no one will find it except you. I'll go and help Markl until you return."

"I can try to judge the time and when I think you're in place, I'll make some noise and draw out the guards. I imagine once everyone hears a fight going on, they'll all follow. Be quick, though; once the mages get there, I'm going to have problems taking them all on," Markl added.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you two alone to fight them all yourselves," Haiden said, worried.

"It won't take you long to hide the book; I'll be fine until you get back, I promise. I'll be sure to take out the mages first," she said assuring him of her safety. He nodded. "I hate to bring it up, but I have to," she sighed. "If I die, one of you must survive and take the tome back to the Arishok as quickly as you can, understand? We're already going to be late as it is; there'll be no stopping on the way back." Markl and Haiden had grim expressions, but both understood. "Let's wait a little while for them to settle down before we make our move."

An hour passed. _It's time. _Sicilia headed one direction while Haiden went the other. Once she was close enough, she began scanning the area for the relic. She didn't see it outside, which meant that it must be in one of the tents. Four men were gathered around the fire talking and laughing; one man had a staff lying next to him. She saw Haiden crouching next to a tree and drew close. The men's laughter died down just before they darted their heads in Markl's direction. They were close enough to hear their conversation.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like an animal. We should go check it out to be safe."

They watched as the four men grabbed their weapons and headed towards their trap. Sicilia smiled when she heard a faint clashing of swords and the men cry out. Three others filed out of another tent and headed in the same direction. The last three men came out of the third tent. One of them obviously the leader judging by his robes, which were a deep purple. His staff was heavily decorated with gemstones and carvings.

"Stay here. Guard that thing with your _life_," he sneered before grabbing one of the men and running to join the others.

A dull roar of battle sounded in the distance. The only one left behind was a mage who was guarding the tent. Sicilia glanced at Haiden who moved forward quietly. When he was within range, an electrical bolt erupted from his staff directly into the young mage's neck. His body convulsed, hardly making a sound, before he crumpled to the ground.

Sweat was forming on her forehead. Haiden's hair flowed behind him as he ran ahead of her. Once they made it to the tent, Haiden darted inside while Sicilia drew her daggers, sending one slicing along the unconscious man's throat. She went inside to join her friend.

A book lay open on a bed roll. It's pages seemed old, they crackled with each turn. She scanned the text before her, knowing the language. In her mind, she knew this was what she had searched for. Closing the massive book, she ran her fingers across the cover and felt the worn leather beneath them. She picked up the book and handed it over to Haiden.

"We have to hurry." Sicilia started towards the battle.

"Be careful, Sicilia," Haiden called after her. They both ran in opposite directions.


	21. Chapter 20

Soon she was approaching from behind the mages. Slashing one's throat from behind was enough to draw their attention. Shades were surrounding Markl. Sicilia noticed the warriors were long dead and one mage lie with them. She wasn't sure how many shades and demons he'd already fought through. Dashing in, she ripped through a handful of them just as more were called forth.

Once Sicilia relieved her companion of some of the shades, she took on two of the mages, leaving the leader for last. One went down quick enough. The leader joined in fighting her after summoning another mass of shades. She sent a blow into the other's chest; the blade scraped against bone as she jerked it from his dying body. _Alright, just you and me. _

The leader's eyes narrowed as he searched her eyes for signs of an incoming attack. Sicilia was quick; she lunged ahead and sent a deep cut down the mage's side before his spell could hit. He doubled over before sending his staff swinging behind him, hitting her thigh. The impact was hard, but not hard enough to hinder her speed.

A smirk crossed his face as he changed his tactics. She dodged the incoming swings. In a massive step, he held his staff in both hands to send it down over her head. Her daggers crossed to catch the weapon above her. A frost formed on the blades and she put all her force into throwing him back. Another combination of attacks were quickly dodged until the mage gained enough space to effectively cast.

He sent her reeling with spell that she could only describe as a stone force. She had turned, taking the brunt of the damage with her left shoulder. Sicilia knew it was dislocated. Any movement with that arm was useless so she dropped her dagger and collected her senses before his next attack. With only one arm, she needed a strategy. Thinking quickly, just as he made a move towards her, she dodged and sent a slice down his back.

Markl's battle cry was heard a few feet away. Sicilia knew the shades numbers dwindled. She watched as the mage cried out and crashed to the ground. Stomping on his hand, she tore the staff from him and kicked the middle, snapping it in half. The mage grabbed at her other ankle to pull her down. Just as he made it to his knees, she took one last swing as his neck. The blood spilled down his plum colored robes; his hand grasped at the wound. His mouth moved inaudibly as his face drained of the last bit of color.

Feeling a pain coursing through her arm, she saw a lifeless body before her. With only a dagger in her hand, she watched as the ground began to mold shapelessly. A bubbling ensued as heat resonated from the pit. Hands shot up to grip the ground around them. A mass of flowing molten lava emerged from it's depths. _The rage demon_, she thought as goose bumps crawled across her flesh. Every orifice of the demon spat fire. It edged closer to her; she was frozen.

Suddenly realizing it's closeness, she jerked away. The hand rushed through the air, enveloped in flames, and grabbed her right thigh and began to pull her towards him. A smell of burning leather was immense as the demon wore a menacing grin. She could feel the slow burn, the blistering, and the pain as the flesh beneath its grasp burned away. She screamed and sent her blade rushing into the demon's molten head. The hand let go of her, leaving a trail of smoke. The lava sank into the pit and the flames died down. Only a smoldering ground and her dagger were left behind; the metal glowed white hot.

"Sicilia!" It was Haiden's voice screaming for her. He had finally come to their aid.

"I'm fine. Help Markl!" she screamed in return. She drug herself towards her other dagger. Taking it into her hand, she growled from the pain in her leg and the thought that she could only watch the battle between them and the shades.

Just when her body began to tremble from the pain, Haiden sent the killing blow to the last two shades. Markl had collapsed onto one knee; only his sword, driven into the ground, was holding him up. His body was beaten, cut, and bruised. Haiden tried to catch his breath as he stumbled towards her.

"Sicilia, are you alright?" His eyes went to her leg. "Damn!"

"I'm fine. Go get the book. It's not bleeding so I just need to clear off some of the leather and wrap it. Thanks to that _fucking _thing, it's already cauterized." She managed a shaky laugh.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She nodded. "I'll hurry." Haiden ran off in the direction he came.

"Markl, are you ok?"

"Better than you are," he said walking to her. "You need some help?"

"Probably. First, can you hold my arm out and hit here?" she asked pointing to a spot on her shoulder. The hit was followed by a crunch, then a dull pain. "Can you get the cleanest shirt from one of these guys and rip it into a strip for me?" When Markl had set off to find her a makeshift wrapping, she leaned forward and, screeching at the pain, pulled her right boot off. She positioned her blade under the inseam of her pants and sliced it open up to the top of the burn. Slowly, she pulled at the leather, gasping when a piece pulled at her skin. The pieces that didn't pull free easily, she cut short. They didn't have time for her to cut every piece of leather from her skin. A few places had began to bleed.

"This is the best I could find," Markl said placing the fabric on her other leg.

"That's great, thanks. I don't suppose you saw any elfroot around did you?"

"I'll go look."

Sicilia slowly began to pick through the black pieces; it was hard to decipher what was flesh and what was burnt leather. A few places she cut free before Markl returned with a muddy root ball. He quickly grabbed his canteen of water and handed it to her as he began cutting the root apart. The water she poured across her thigh was both painful and cooling. The heat was still emitting from her leg and she realized she had been sweating.

The tremors died down as she began chewing the elfroot. When the root became pulp in her mouth, she spit it out and smoothed it across her thigh. The hand shaped burn was completely covered in pulp by the time she added the last bit. Sicilia began wrapping the cloth around her leg. Markl helped her tie the wrap tight when Haiden finally ran to them, tome in hand.

"Alright, now, I need help standing," she said through clenched teeth.

"No, I'll carry you." Markl didn't wait for her to protest before latching one arm around her back and the other gently underneath her knees.

"Markl, you're hurt, too. I don't want you to have to carry me the whole way." Sicilia gasped when she was lifted from the ground.

"Markl is the only one who _can _carry you for a whole day." Haiden positioned the book under his arm and picked up her daggers.

"Consider it like this. I'm just keeping you from slowing us down," Markl joked. Sicilia laughed even though every step he took was painful for her.

_I survived, for now. _Sicilia knew that the worst was yet to come. When they reached the Qunari camp, removing all the leather from that wound was going to be hell. It was going to be painful, bloody, and would probably cause her to pass out or even go into shock. Not to mention, there was the healing process; infection could set in. This was far from over.

By morning, the pain had increased. She suffered through it knowing that soon they would be safe to rest. The only thing that kept her going was the relic Haiden carried in his arms. She'd been through a lot to get that thing and she wasn't about to give up now. Since they weren't trying to be stealthy, they walked a little faster. Even when they became hungry, Haiden just ran off to find some berries and ran back. Sicilia would use her free hand to feed herself and Markl.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set and the Arishok was worried. He paced in his tent, not wanting his men to see him so uncontrolled. The Ashaad that he always entrusted missions with had asked for orders concerning the relic. He had been taken by surprise when the Arishok told him that it had already been handled, but was understanding. The Arishok had taken a risky step for the Qun and the return of the relic.<p>

Yes, he trusted this woman. It actually wasn't the tome he found himself worried about. He knew that no matter what, one of her companions would return it to them. When she had told him about her dream and the possibility of her death, it hadn't hit him, but now, he found himself confused. Death in battle was something that he would hope for. Fighting for the Qun is the one way he wanted to take his last breath.

He sat on his bed, taking a breath and massaging his temples. Thinking for a while, he came to a conclusion. It wasn't her death itself that worried him; it was that he wouldn't get to fight alongside her. She had become a friend to him, he had to admit. He longed to fight at her side, she was as much of a warrior as any of his men, his brethren. _Basalit-an. Kadan. _However, he also would not get to talk to her, argue with her, see her, or touch her again.

When she had touched his arm at the coast before she left, it had sent a shockwave through his being. Even now, he could feel it's after effects. He wanted to feel it again. It was this realization that pulled him outside. It was dark now and she would be returning with the relic soon.


	22. Chapter 21

The moon was high. He'd been waiting for hours now, but he kept his eyes on the forest to the North. It was already past the time she had promised. "Ashaad," he called out and sighed. Without taking his eyes off the forest, he began, "Pack up the-" He stopped when he saw a flash of white form in his vision. A figure began to form in the distance.

"Tal-vashoth!" The Ashaad readied his weapon as did the soldiers behind them.

"No, stop." The Arishok held up his hand. The figure drew closer, carrying another. "They are here. Get the tome and guard it with your life. Do not let it out of your sight," he commanded. The white hair and bronze skin of the figure before him brought about a new realization. _This is the companion she spoke of. _Her limp form called his attention as well as the large book being carried by another, smaller companion. "Does she live?"

"Yes, Arishok, but she is injured and unconscious. May we ask of a place to tend to her wound?" Markl spoke respectfully.

"Follow me," he said leading them to his tent. "You are Tal-vashoth?" he asked after Markl laid her gently in the large bed.

"I am not. My father was. I have been trying to convert since his death years ago, but I was turned away for that very reason. Sicilia was kind enough to include me in her mission so that I may become worthy of the Qun." Markl spoke formally to show his respect.

_Sicilia. Is that her name? _"So you have."

Haiden walked into the tent and looked at Sicilia, bracing himself for what was to come. "Markl, you should go rest. You carried her the whole way here even after taking the brunt of the battle. It's going to be a long night for me. Luckily, she passed out before this. Maybe she won't wake up in the middle of it."

"What will you need? I will have it brought to you." The Arishok never took his eyes off her. She was pale and sweating.

"Some hot water, cloth, wrappings, any healing potions you may have, and the smallest sharpest blade you can find." Haiden watched the Arishok leave to gather the equipment and moved to the bedside. "Markl, go rest. She'll be fine."

Markl nodded and left the tent. Haiden knelt beside her and brushed the hair from her face. "Sicilia, you are the strongest woman I know. Just sleep; I'll take care of the rest. Don't give up now," he whispered to her. He began unwrapping her leg. Using the cloth to remove the pulp, he realized the extent of the burn. It was a perfect hand shape.

The Arishok and a Sten walked in carrying everything. The Sten sat the hot water on the ground next to Haiden. "This is the sharpest we have," said the Arishok holding out the small knife.

Haiden took it and tested it against his fingertip. "It'll work fine. Thank you." He watched the Arishok sort out everything on a crate next to the bed. He had brought in multiple potions of different kinds, plenty of cloth, and some other tools. Haiden thought for a moment. "Could I ask for your help?" When the Arishok nodded, he elaborated. "I need you to hand me tools and, if she does wake up, I'm going to need you to hold her down. First, hand me some cloth."

The Arishok was glad to help. He handed Haiden a few of the rags and removed his armor, leaving it in a corner of the tent. Haiden had placed his staff on the ground behind him. Taking a cloth, he dampened it with the hot water before placing it on her forehead. He took the small knife and a pair of teasers, dipped them into the hot water, and touched the tip of the blade. His fingertips glowed a soft orange to heat the blade. Haiden took a deep breath before he began the tedious process of cutting away the burn.

Cutting was made easy when the blade was hot. It also caused less bleeding. Once Haiden had finished half of the burn, he was relieved to find that the damage hadn't reached the muscle. It would leave a horrible scar, but, once healed, she would be able to walk and fight normally. Her thick leather armor had saved her leg in the end. The Arishok never said a word; he only did as Haiden asked of him, which Haiden found odd and also helpful. He even watched the Arishok re-dampen the cloth on her forehead a few times.

"What potions did you have?" Haiden asked as he cauterized the last spot. He examined the fresh wound. The elfroot had minimized the swelling, but he could tell it was still red and swollen and would be for a couple days. He listened as the Arishok went through the potions he had brought, telling him what each did. After wrapping her leg and placing a fresh cloth on her forehead, Haiden washed his hands of all blood. "It would be best not to move her until she wakes up. I'll come back in the morning to change the wrappings." The Arishok remained seated on the ground next to the bed even after Haiden left.

* * *

><p>Haiden wore a grim expression as he threw the bloody rags into the fire. The picture of the Arishok at her bedside would not leave his mind. He had given her his bed, his tent, and remained at her side. Sicilia had already said that she liked him, but now he knew that his chances were slim to none. <em>He loves her, too.<em>

He carried the bowl of water into the forest and poured it out. It was Haiden's idea to ask the Arishok to help; although, he was sure the Qunari would've helped regardless of him asking. He didn't regret it, though. Sicilia lived and would survive the healing process. She had not died before he told her of his feelings towards her.

For the half-elf, this was _true _love. He was happy whether she chose him or not. She was alive and the Arishok loved her. He could go home without regret.

* * *

><p>The Sten had brought in another bowl of hot water along with the Arishok's backless chair. The Arishok couldn't tell what time of night it was, though he was sure it was nearing morning. He felt a minor fatigue as he rung the rag from excess water and placed it on her forehead. Three days he had spent thinking of her and he still didn't know the full extent of his feelings.<p>

"_In a way, I guess I do. It could be futile, but-" _That is what she said when he asked if there was someone she was interested in. _Could it be that Qunari companion or someone else? _His mind wondered of other possibilities. When he had thought of her death, it left him confused.

A soft groan came from his bed. He sat in his chair, hunched over his knees in his usual posture. He glanced up to see her eyes slowly open. He stood after grabbing a small potion. "Drink this. It will help with the pain."

She looked at him and then around the room. "Where am I?" she asked grasping the flask of amber liquid. Trying to sit up, she gasped at the pain. She downed the oddly sweet potion.

"My tent," he said taking the flask from her.

"What time is it? Why aren't you asleep?" Her voice was a bit shaky and low. She felt the potion begin to dull her senses, relieving some pain.

"It is near dawn. I feel no need to sleep."

She looked down and realizing the size of the bed, she said, "I guess you can't sleep if your bed is occupied, can you? I would move, but I'd need some help." The Arishok sat in his chair, but made no move to help her stand, which she took as a hint to stay. She laid back, flinching at a sting of pain. "I assume that since I'm here, that means Markl and Haiden made it alright, which also means you know about Markl."

"I do."

"Markl is no Tal-vashoth. Didn't you say once that even the Qun cannot change the nature of birth? I couldn't have gotten to tome back to you without his help."

"He will be viddathari."

Sicilia smiled, knowing how happy Markl must be. "How is he? He carried me the whole way after taking on the majority of the shades."

"He seemed fine. He is resting."

Sicilia watched him. His chest rose and fell with his breaths. Without his armor, he seemed less intimidating. She never noticed just how broad his shoulder were. He was staying there, watching over her. She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take her. "Thank you, Kadan," she said before her breathing became steady.

The morning came shortly after. Haiden had come to change her wrappings. The wound's swelling had reduced and everything appeared to be going well. He quickly cleaned the burn, added an antiseptic, and replaced the bandages. After he left, the Arishok followed, feeling better knowing that her injury was getting better. The Qunari were gathered in the center getting ready for breakfast.

He saw Haiden and Markl talking to one side away from the crowd. A spicy, smoky scent filled the air. After eating, he promptly returned to his tent. The Arishok filled his time thinking of their journey ahead. He would wait until Sicilia was well enough to walk before his camp would make their way to Kont-aar. _Or maybe she will take the journey with us?_

He took his seat and continued his watch over her. Once she woke, he decided, he would ask her of her plans. _Will she continue to Kont-aar or return to Dairsmuid? _


	23. Chapter 22

"These potions are really helping. They've probably cut down your healing time to just a couple more days. It'll still be a bit painful to walk, but the wound will be mostly healed," Haiden said as he began wrapping her leg again. Sicilia had woke to him cleaning her wound.

"That's good. Where's the Arishok?"

"Getting you breakfast," said a deep voice. The Arishok had just returned, holding a large piece of bread and a bit of cheese.

"It's still not a good idea to move around a whole lot so be careful. I'll be back later to check on you," Haiden said before leaving.

The Arishok handed the meal to her and she took it. With her mouth watering, she said, "Thanks."

"What will you do now?" The Arishok sat hunched over in his chair, waiting a reply.

"Hmm?" she mumbled past the mouthful of bread. Sicilia wasn't sure of the question he asked.

"The tome has been returned; your purpose is fulfilled. What do you plan to do now?"

"I haven't really thought about it, actually. I imagine you want to get to Par Vollen as soon as possible. Whenever you leave, I'll probably just stay here until my leg heals. I had thought about going to Kont-aar, but I'm not sure."

"To become Viddathari?"

"I want to see my brother. Converting still scares me a bit," she laughed nervously.

"We will not depart until you are well enough to walk. Take that time to think about your purpose. One has been fulfilled, but you are still alive and, therefore, must have something else that requires you." The Arishok left her alone in the tent.

_My purpose. _Sicilia hadn't thought about it until now. She had been so focused on the relic that she hadn't even thought about what she would do once it was finished. One thing was certain, she would go to Kont-aar. If she could not figure out her purpose until then, her brother would have something to say that would help her. He always did.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Markl poked his head through the tent opening.<p>

It was late afternoon; Sicilia had just woken up. The effects of the potions had made her drowsy. "Markl! I'm good; what about you? Has everyone been treating you well? I was a little worried."

"Actually, everything's fine. I'm viddathari, now," he said sitting on the ground next to the bed.

"I'm glad."

"He hasn't slept, you know," Markl said smiling. "The Arishok hasn't slept since we got here." Sicilia looked at him, studying his expression. Markl's smile widened, but he was serious. "Sicilia, he gave you his tent, his bed, and has stayed in here the whole time. He even helped Haiden with your burn; whenever Haiden asked him to do something, he did it without hesitation."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, placing her focus on her leg. The majority of the pain had left, but there was still a dull heat.

"Because I know you like him and now I know that he feels the same way, Sicilia." Markl stood from his spot and headed towards the tent opening. "If it's what you want, go for it. Just know that a relationship with the Arishok will not be an easy one. If you want a comfortable and calm life, stop now before you get hurt. If duty outweighs fear, purpose outweighs passion, and honor and respect are something you wish for above all else, then it's there; you just have to take it."

"Markl," she called before he left. "You remind me so much of my brother. Thank you."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Sicilia had been brought to their camp. Her leg had healed quickly. Though walking was still painful, the wound had closed completely. By the third day, she had finally managed to walk outside of the Arishok's tent. That night, she sat by the fire, watching its ethereal movements.<p>

She hadn't seen much of Markl or Haiden. Apparently, they had been helping out around the camp. The Arishok, as far as she could tell, still hadn't slept and it was beginning to show. Three days was a long time, even for the Arishok, to not sleep. He never allowed his men to see, but Sicilia could tell in his face that fatigue was becoming a problem.

She had been thinking of what Markl and the Arishok had said for a while now. It had hit her recently that her passion for potions and poisons hadn't really been a passion. When she was focused on finding the tome, it has only become a helpful tool and a way to make easy coin. Her passion for battle, it seemed, had only been a way to accomplish her purpose, but it was still something she relished. Her previous purpose had far outweighed any passion she had.

At one point, she had even diminished her fear of the Qun. The more she thought about what her place would be, the more she had convinced herself that there was no way the Qun would look past her ability to fight and strategize. However, the minor fear still existed. In a way, she had decided already. Now, her only thoughts were of the Arishok.

_What if what Markl said was true? _Sicilia knew that she liked the Arishok, but she didn't know if those feelings extended past _Kadan._ Qunari were beginning to retreat to their tents for the night and she decided to do the same. Standing was the most difficult part, but once she got past that initial pain, the short walk was fine.

As she approached the tent, she noticed a deep steady breathing. She pushed the curtain open and found a sleeping Arishok. A giggle escaped her throat. He had been laying in his chair with his legs laying of one end. Sighing, she let the curtain fall behind her and limped over to the bed. She grabbed the blanket that usually covered her and laid it gently over him.

"You could've said something, you stubborn brute. I could've slept there while you got your bed back," she said to his sleeping form, not expecting a response. She sighed. "Thanks, though, for looking after me." He seemed so peaceful as he slept. His brow no longer was furrowed and all his muscles were relaxed. One arm had fallen from the side of the chair so Sicilia gently pulled it up, placing it under the blanket. She smiled before returning to the bed. The night air was cool, but she could handle it. After taking her dose of potions, she laid down and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kadan."

* * *

><p>When he heard the steady breathing coming from her, he opened his eyes. The Arishok had been awake since she had covered him with the blanket. Since Sicilia had begun walking, he had decided to take the chance while she was out to lay down for a while. He actually hadn't expected to be asleep so long. He sat up and removed the blanket. He stood and walked over to the bed to place the blanket over her. The Arishok made sure to pull it up to her shoulders.<p>

Laying back in his chair, his mind was filled with her. They would be leaving the day after next and he wondered if she would be joining them. The whole situation was difficult for the Arishok. Never before had he respected a female this much. He gave her his bed and never once had it bothered him. He had pretty much given up fighting himself, but now he was waiting on a sign from her. Before, he had thought that she might have liked the Viddathari, Markl, but they had hardly spoken in the past few days, which made him wonder if the person she had spoken of before could be him. _Could it be me? _

"Goodnight…Kadan," he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Haiden said as Sicilia began to stir. He had already started wrapping her leg.<p>

"Morning," she groaned. She looked down at the blanket covering her and sighed. "Stubborn."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," she laughed.

"How does it feel walking?" Haiden stood and gathered his things.

"It's still painful, but it's only a bad bruise sort of pain," she answered, rubbing her thigh.

"Well, it's healed fine and it's completely closed now. I'm only wrapping it to keep it from being scratched or hit, but you should be good to start sparring again."

"Great," she said swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "Haiden?" He turned to her. "I think I'm going to go to Kont-aar with Markl and the Arishok. What will you do now that this is all over?" Sicilia knew that this conversation would come sooner or later. When Haiden had told her of his feelings, she hadn't really given him a straight answer, but now she had to.

"Actually, I'm leaving today."


	24. Chapter 23

**_A/N_**_: So, as a present for the recent reviewer, I decided to post this one early...and the next one...so you'll only have to wait one more day for the FINAL. Lol. So, thank Nefelle for this! And enjoy the wait for smut. MWAHAHA_

* * *

><p>His reply had surprised her. "So soon?"<p>

Haiden smiled. "Yeah, the Arishok has already given orders to leave tomorrow morning. I knew you would be going to Kont-aar so I figured, since your leg is healed, I would head back to Dairsmuid."

"Oh." Sicilia was a little saddened to see her friend leave. Haiden had been there for her and helped her throughout the whole ordeal. "I'll see you when I come back, right?"

"It's alright. I don't expect you to come back." He noticed Sicilia's questioning look. "I've seen how you are with the Arishok," he said with a soft smile. "I don't think your journey will stop at Kont-aar. But if you do decide to return, you know where to find me. It's been an honor knowing you, Sicilia. Take care of yourself." With that, he was gone.

A quiet tear fell slowly down her cheek. In a way, she knew that he was right. Sicilia did not love Haiden, but she cared for him as any friend would. A pain rose behind her eyes, threatening to break, but she pushed it away. She had never lost a friend before and she was tempted to go after him. Knowing this would only hurt him and herself, she refrained. She tucked her hair behind her left ear, feeling the familiar pearl. A smile emerged; she knew, somewhere deep down, that it wouldn't be the last time they would meet. It certainly wouldn't be soon, but someday she would see him again.

* * *

><p>The night came quickly. Everyone was busy putting the last things away; the only items left to pack were the tents. Sicilia had spent her day walking and stretching. The few days without moving around had caused her muscled to tighten. As she sat by the fire, she massaged the muscle in her thigh. Some movements still seemed painful, but for the most part, she was able to move freely.<p>

"Have you made your decision?" The Arishok sat beside her near the fire. There weren't many Qunari still awake and only a few were outside of their tents.

"I'm going to Kont-aar. I need to see my brother," she said staring into the fire.

"Then you should rest. We leave at dawn," he said standing. The Arishok held his hand down to her. Stunned, she looked at it curiously, but took it nonetheless. His hand was warm and calloused; her hand nearly disappeared within it. He pulled her to her feet and followed behind her to his tent.

* * *

><p>Once Sicilia had fallen to sleep, the Arishok sat up in his chair. His hand still burned from her touch. He knew, now, that he wanted her. Never before had he wanted a mate; he never felt the need. However, this female had invaded his mind every day and night since they first met. Yes, Sicilia would join them on their journey to Kont-aar, but would she convert and go to Par Vollen? He would have little more than a week to convince her that the Qun was where she belonged, with him.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning they left had been a beautiful one. The skies were clear and the air no longer held heat. As the day wore on, they had only stopped once. Sicilia walked through the dull pain in her leg. It had become only a minor limp, but the endless walking was helping.<p>

By the second day, they had made it out of the forest. Sicilia's pain was nearly gone and she had asked Markl to spar with her. It was a welcome change to being bedridden. Granted, the moon was waning so there was hardly any light, but that minor amount was all she needed.

"Sicilia, what's taking so long?" Markl whined.

"Oh, be quiet! This damn wrapping is constricting. I don't know why I put it on anyways! Waa!" she yelled as she tugged at the knot before she lost her balance.

Markl laughed watching her fall. "You can take down a rage demon, but you can't untie a knot that you tied yourself?"

"Ha! Got it!" She tossed the wrapping to the side before standing. Looking down at her leg, she noticed the hand shaped indention. All she could do was smile; that scar would be her pride and joy for many years to come. "Alright, I'm ready now!" Markl dodged her first incoming punch before simply picking her up on his shoulder. "Hey, Markl!" she laughed. "Put me down! Quit joking around."

"Oh, fine. I won't go easy on you, though, not after you took down that mage all by yourself."

"Good. I don't want you to."

* * *

><p>He sat, watching the two spar. It was entertaining, at first, but once the two became serious, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though she had been injured for nearly a week, her form hadn't been effected.<p>

The Arishok hadn't talked to Sicilia much since they started towards Kont-aar. Although he had wanted to, he just never did. He kept putting it off. Sicilia still slept in his bed and they talked about things, yes, but their conversations had never been about them or her plans. The Arishok found that he finally knew fear. He was fearful of the uncertainty.

* * *

><p>"You aren't that much of a challenge," she said once she had planted Markl to the ground.<p>

"What?" Markl's jaw dropped, but he laughed as he stood.

"Spar with me, Arishok!"

The Arishok gazed at her smiling face. Sighing, he stood to remove his armor and weapons. Markl dusted off his pants and took a seat to one side. _This is going to be good_, Markl thought to himself. The shear difference in size could be a weakness or a strong point for both of them. The Arishok's build made him stronger, but Sicilia's small frame made her the quickest.

"Don't go easy on me," she said settling into a stance.

"I had not planned to."

They started off slow; Sicilia threw a few punches to judge the Arishok's reaction time. Once he had an opening, he hit her shoulder, knocking her back a few steps. Sicilia merely grounded herself and drew in for another round. This time, she tried hitting various parts of his body, looking for weak points. The only weakness she could find was that he was slower than she.

The fight drew on, neither gaining an advantage. Both had gotten their hits in, but neither had fallen. Sicilia and the Arishok were at an equal level. Markl yawned and decided that it was best to leave the two alone. He smiled to himself as he walked back to camp. _Maybe now their feelings will come across. _

Sicilia dodged a kick and sent a punch towards his chest, which made contact, but hardly knocked any breath from him. She needed to change her strategy or else this fight would go on all night. _Weaknesses, weaknesses. Find a weakness, damn it_, she screamed in her mind. The only fault the Arishok had, to her knowledge, was his size. She had to use it against him or else she wouldn't win. She was beginning to feel some slight bruising on her shoulder and arms. If she was going to do it, it had to be soon.

As the Arishok put his weight into a punch, she turned, allowed the punch to pass her, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled. He fell to his knees and used his hands to stop him from falling completely. Sicilia threw all her weight on his back, sending him to the ground as she straddled his back.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, she leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I win." She heard a growl and quickly dodged his horns that were swung in her direction. Toppling off his back and onto the ground, she whined, "Hey, that's not fair. You've got permanent weaponry!"

Sicilia laughed, but quickly stopped when the Arishok placed his hands on either side of her. His face was only inches from her own. The expression wasn't one that Sicilia could place; she'd never seen him this way before. His eyes, darker than ever, poured into her gold ones. Her breath hitched as her chest jumped into her throat. She couldn't look away, even when blood rushed to her cheeks.

The Arishok looked away. Before Sicilia could say anything, he stood. "We should return to camp." She took the hand that was held out for her and they headed towards his tent. Sicilia had thought that what had started would continue once they were inside, but it didn't. The Arishok didn't say anything; he hardly looked at her. At first, she thought that the Arishok was angry because of what had almost happened. Sicilia told herself that wasn't true. If he was angry with her, then wouldn't he ask her to leave? Would he have even helped her up like he had?

She really didn't know what to think. It wasn't something that she could figure out so easily. A part of her wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. One thing was for sure. She knew the expression now. The look on the Arishok's face when he was above her could only be one thing. _Lust_.


	25. Chapter 24

Sicilia and the Arishok never spoke of that night for the rest of their journey. Two days had passed and they were drawing close to Kont-aar. The Northern forest had become very dense. The scent of pine filled the air. It was one of Sicilia's favorite scents. Every other step, she caught herself sniffing the air. The day had nearly come to an end. Daylight was fading, but they continued on. The Arishok had said that Kont-aar was only minutes away. Sicilia wondered how long it would take to find her brother.

The gates soon came into sight. Two forms could be seen on either side, guarding. When they noticed the army's approach, they began to open the gate. One of the guards was an atypical Qunari with shoulder length white hair who towered a good foot above the other. The other had short brown hair, broad shoulders, and a sense of pride that outweighed his partner. Sicilia recognized the latter. "Xander?" she muttered. The Arishok, who had been walking next to her, looked at her. "Xander!" She ran towards the Ashaad who immediately recognized her.

"Sicilia?" He crouched down to grab her around her waist. "What are you doing here? And with the Arishok?"

Sicilia laughed. "It's a long story. I missed you," she muttered into his shoulder, tears threatening to flow. She tightened her grip, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you, too. Go on in and I'll find you later. My shift ends soon," he said releasing her. As the Arishok approached, his partner and he gave a slight bow, "Shanedan, Arishok."

* * *

><p>Camp had been set up quickly, but the Arishok had just returned from speaking with the person in charge. He had said that it would take another day for them to get a ship ready. The earliest they would be ready to leave would be the morning after next.<p>

Meanwhile, Sicilia took in the world around her. Everyone they passed showed great respect to the Arishok and all those who were with him. Sicilia had seen many men sparring in a cleared section away from the homes. A few children were trying to imitate them, which made her giggle. The town seemed as peaceful and welcoming as her own home.

Seeing her brother had been a relief for her. She had no idea that she had worried about him that much. The majority of the people in Kont-aar were either atypical or converts. Many women had begun preparing a mass meal. It appeared as though the women would prepare the meal for everyone instead of families preparing for only their family. It was an endearing concept for Sicilia.

She was happy to see that the Arishok's men were actually smiling. To be in Kont-aar, so close to home, must be a wonderful feeling. She could only imagine what they would be like once they reached Par Vollen. They began to gather around the main area with others who were waiting patiently for their meal.

"Sicilia!" Her brother called to her from behind. "Now, will you tell me why you came with the Arishok? You aren't in trouble are you?" he asked embracing her in another hug.

"No. I'll tell you all about it, don't worry."

He pulled away and looked her over, his eyes falling on her leg. "What happened?"

"Let get something to eat and I'll tell you over dinner."

Once they had gotten their food, Xander led her to a quiet place to talk. The meal was a hot and hearty stew. Sicilia could tell from the smell that it was spicy, but obviously dulled down for the converts tastes.

"So, tell me what happened," he said digging into the stew.

"Well, it all started when Mom told me to go to Dairsmuid. She didn't tell me why; just that she had a vision and that I was needed there. Not too long after I was there, I had a vision, too. I realized that I had to find the Tome of Koslun, which had been stolen."

"The Tome of Koslun? Did you get it back?" he asked, stunned at the mention of the relic.

"Yeah, but not before getting into arguments with the Arishok. At first he really pissed me off, but…"

"Are you in love with him?"

Sicilia looked at her brother. His face had softened; his jaw was no longer as tight as it usually was. "I don't know if it's that, but he's become a really good friend."

Xander smiled and cleared his throat. "So what happened to your leg?"

"Good scar, isn't it? I got it when I was fighting mages to get the tome back. Rage demon."

"Well, I'm glad your ok," he said returning to his stew.

"So, how have you been?" she asked chewing on a piece of meat.

"Good. Everyone here is so nice. It was hard, at first, getting used to everything, but it's become home."

"No mate?"

He choked on his food, "No."

"No one in mind?" She watched Xander blush ever so slightly. He always felt embarrassed talking about girls that he liked. However, he was never shy to ask about his little sister's love life.

"So are you and the Arishok…" he paused, insinuating.

Sicilia blushed. "No, we're not."

"Are you going with him?"

"I don't know. It's a complicated situation. A part of me wants to, but I don't know what waits for me in Par Vollen. I was sort of hoping you'd have some 'words of wisdom' to bestow upon your little sister." She nudged his arm with hers.

"Sicilia, we only get one life. If the Arishok is who you want to spend it with, then you should go. There are always two ways for life to go. One path is always bright, planned, hopeful, and calm. The other is usually dark, uncertain, and frightening. If you take the first, you'll always wonder what was at the end of the other. The second path is the one that will lead you, ultimately, to happiness. The first, though it doesn't always lead to suffering, will leave you unsatisfied. It's up to you, Sis."

"I really have missed you, Brother."

* * *

><p>Sicilia woke the next morning, once again in the Arishok's bed. The Arishok was still asleep as she left as quietly as she could. Dawn had just broke. Dew still coated the grass, a fog was just beginning to dissipate, and it was perfectly quiet. The world was beautiful in that moment.<p>

She sat alone near the camp, looking towards the ocean. The wind blew from the North. The air was different, just as the Arishok had described. The further North they had gone, the cleaner the air was. A few months ago, she had never left the town of Ayesleigh, had no purpose, and was living comfortably. Now, she had traveled clear across Rivain, had nearly been killed, made friends with the Arishok, and still had no purpose. With everything she had been through, everyone she had met, and all that she knew, having no purpose made her feel as empty as if she had nothing. _So it's been decided._

The morning passed quietly. The town only became busy during the afternoon. Xander had come to see her before he took his shift at the gate. He hadn't stayed long. By late afternoon, she sat and watched the imekari trying to imitate their elders again. It was probably the most entertaining thing she'd ever seen.

Once nightfall had come, she was once again greeted by her brother. They spoke about the Qun, their mother, the Arishok, and life among other things. Sicilia told him of her companions, Haiden and Markl. She also told him of the times she stood up to the Arishok and when she had called him a "selfish and prideful ass."

"You did what?"

Sicilia laughed at the look of shock on her brother's face. "Yeah, I did. I also beat him sparring about three days ago. Although, I'm sure if weapons were involved, he would've won."

"I swear, you and your mouth. He must really care about you to let you get away with that."

After they finished their dinner, Sicilia stood, stretched, and said, "I think I'm going for a walk."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I need some time to think," she said looking at the cloudy sky, no moon in sight.


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N**__: Just wanted to say a few things before I get to the last chapter. Yes, this is the LAST chapter of Ataash Varin Kata, at least the first story…I do have a sequel planned sometime in the future. Also, thanks to everyone who has left reviews; I greatly appreciate it! Let me know what you think about how I ended it. I went through a few scenarios in my head and this one seemed like the best and most fun option. Yes, this is a smut chapter…what most of you have been waiting for and what I had been waiting to write. So, now I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sicilia had walked down the coast a little before finding some shelter amongst the edge of the forest. The rain had started to fall. It wasn't heavy, just a light sprinkling. The air had cooled dramatically. A breeze whistled nearby before it reached her. She watched the waves coming in.<p>

When she looked to her right, she saw the Arishok heading towards her. Her dream came to mind. _Oh, damn. Calm down. Breathe. _Spaulders, weapons, and the majority of his clothing, except for the thick leather pants, had been removed. Though he seemed smaller, he wasn't the least bit vulnerable. His muscles tightened with every movement, catching her eye. The rain had begun to draw streaks of red down his form.

He stood next to her. Sicilia knew what he would say and she knew what she would say in return. It was what happened next that made her nervous. She looked at his profile. This man was glorious to look at. She leaned against the tree next to her and focused on the sea ahead.

"Return with me." His voice was barely audible.

"I've already made up my mind," she said as if out of habit.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?" His voice seemed distant, but it's depth never ceased to make her tremble.

"Probably not." She shivered against the cold. The rain had become a mild one and against the breeze, it seemed a lower temperature than what it was. Her heart quickened before it leapt into her throat.

He turned towards her, his arms at his sides. One would think it was painful, but even with his clawed hands and crushing strength, his touch was gentle. He had placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her breath hitched as he placed a finger beneath her chin. She was frozen and then it was there.

His hot breath met hers, her heart skipped, then her senses collapsed when his lips met hers. The only thing she could see was the back of her eyelids as she let everything be overwhelmed by him. The only thing she could smell was the sweet musk that clung to his skin. The only thing she could hear was their heavy breathing. The only thing that she could taste was him as she gave him entrance to her mouth. The only things she could feel was the strength of his kiss, the powerful emotions rising within her, and the smoothness of his skin as she felt her way up his chest.

The Arishok's hand moved behind her neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. When he felt her knees weaken, his held her waist with his other arm. Every part of him wanted to take her then, but he held it all back. He wanted to savor this moment, her touch, but she pulled away.

"Don't hold back," she whispered. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her.

"I could hurt you."

"I know, but you don't have to hold it all back. Just a little. I'm not as breakable as I look," she said before taking his lips with hers. Her kiss held more strength than his had before, which eventually drew out his own crushing strength.

A soft moan flowed past her lips as his claws tugged at her hair, which was now slightly damp from the rain. When he bit her bottom lip, her knees completely went out, but he still held her close. Slowly, he began lowering her to the ground. The wet grass soaked through her clothes, but the heat from the Arishok and herself kept her warm.

He settled between her legs after putting his mouth level with hers. His kiss was more passionate than any she'd ever had. Most men put their lust for the _act _into their kiss, but the Arishok was different, his lust was for _her_. His kiss was also the roughest, crushing against her. Nothing about it hurt; it was shear pleasure. Even when he would nip at her lip, she enjoyed all of it.

Her mouth went cold when he pulled away, but her neck went hot. Those kisses and bites had moved down her neck to the crook of her collarbone. Her hands snaked around his neck, drawing him in and pulling at his hair, which was followed by a small growl against her neck causing her to arch against him.

One of his hands made its way up her tunic. _Luckily, I wore the loose one. _She gasped when it found her left breast and began kneading. Whenever his claws would poke at her skin, it only heightened the pleasure she felt. The Arishok took her mouth again before she cried out when he focused on her hardened nipple.

Leaning up, he let his claws drag down her stomach and watched her bite her bottom lip. Her tunic was barely removed before his mouth descended to her neglected breast. Sicilia arched into him, wanting more. After tossing her tunic to the side, his other hand resumed it's place at her left. She felt his mouth against her own, but still felt the burn on her nipple from his biting and suckling. Another moan left her mouth when he shifted upwards, allowing his hardness to press against her burning core.

Sicilia knew he was still holding back, but she no longer cared. The Arishok was doing things the way he wanted to and she wasn't complaining. He wanted this to last for as long as it possibly could. If this was going to be the last time he would be alone with her, he wanted to burn it in his mind so that he'd never forget.

He bit at her neck again as she moaned. His erection was becoming painful to bare and she was nearing climax before either had removed pants. Stopping all movements, he kissed her for a moment before lowering himself down her body. He kissed, licked, sucked, and clawed every inch of skin between her mouth and the edge of her pants. All the while, he had been untying the closure.

As he slid the leather down, his claws grazed her hips eliciting a deep, needy moan from her. His restraint had almost been carried away with the breeze that carried away that pleasurable sound, but he continued to hold back. He had planned to all along; he would hold back until he was sure she was used to him.

Every breath she could feel against her core caused her to tremble beneath him. When his tongue finally found its way between the folds, she let out a breathy groan. His own saliva mixed with her salty sweet wetness. Sicilia spread her legs a little wider. She cried out when his bite went to the sensitive nub below. The Arishok continue to bring forth her vocalized emotions until he felt her begin to tense. Once he stopped, she growled as if to command him, but she said nothing when she saw him removing the last article of clothing.

He could wait no longer. Positioning himself at her entrance, he pressed against her slowly. Sicilia could feel herself stretching to contain him. She had known there would be pain. She was no virgin, by any means, but it was only logical because of his size that the rest of him would be just as large. However, the pain was minimal due to the speed at which he took her.

The Arishok was fully inside of her, but he waited for her response to continue. When she was comfortable, she began rolling her hips into his. She moaned as his first slow thrusts began to pick up pace. His elbows, placed above her shoulders, kept her from being moved, which only cause each thrust to be more pleasurable. Sicilia's cries became more frequent as she let her nails cut into the skin on his back.

Her hands searched for something more stable to hold on to. Their wet skin only slid against each other, his hair had fallen from her grasp, and that only left one option. Without thinking twice, she grasped each of his longest horns in her hands.

Anything the Arishok held back was gone at that moment. He growled as he pulled her off the ground with one arm and began to slam into her with all his force. Sicilia bit her lip to keep her cries from escaping and when that didn't help, she went to the next best option, his shoulder. The taste of rain, sweat, and a minor hint of copper filled her mouth as the cries of her climax could be heard over her bite. With his deep growl vibrating off her skin, the Arishok reached his as well.

As she came down from her high, she could finally feel the rain hitting her skin, hear the sounds of the forest around them, and the ocean waves hitting the coast. She let her hands fall to his back as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Is your decision the same?" The vibration of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. The Arishok moved to push the hair from her face.

"My decision is the same and it won't change," she said before pulling him in for another kiss. He felt a bit distant.

The Arishok pulled away from her, "Then I have done all that I can." He turned away from her and faced the ocean.

Sicilia smiled. She sat up and moved to her knees behind him. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she marveled at the contrast of her ivory skin to his deep grey-bronze. "What's wrong?" she asked knowing his assumption.

"I would think that obvious."

"Well, Arishok, it seems that you are the ignorant one this time," she said slyly, drawing a furrowing brow from him. With a growing smile, she elaborated, "I only said that my mind was made up. I don't remember ever saying that I _wasn't _going with you. You only assumed that I wasn't."


	27. SEQUEL IS UP

Ok, the sequel has officially begun. It's called Ataash Varin Kata: The Second Coming and the first chapter is up. I guess we'll celebrate the world not ending this morning with this LOL!


End file.
